On My Way
by 71star
Summary: Bella's mom was the Cullen's housekeeper and was raised with the Cullen's until age 12; the Cullen's moved to Alaska and Bella's world gets turned upside down. Fast forward to Senior year and Bella has her life planned out, waiting to graduate and go off to college where it will be turned upside down again.
1. Chapter 1

**On My Way**

 ****Edward is NOT nice in this… FYI… This is Jasper/Bella****

 **Chapter 1**

"Jasper! Be nice to Bella or no pudding for you tonight." His mother Esme scolded him for pulling my pigtails, as she pruned her roses while we played in the garden.

"But mom she won't leave us alone." Jasper whined.

"I told you boys to play nice with her while Alice was at ballet." Esme scolded.

"But she's a girl!" he protested.

"Jasper Lee Cullen! Don't make me get up!" she threatened.

"OK! Come on Bella. Let's ask your mom to make us some lemonade." He pulled us towards the kitchen.

"Mommy, can you make us some lemonade please." I grinned at her with my toothless smile.

"Yes. Go get the other boys, lunch is ready." My mom Renee shooed us away. "And wash up too."

That was my life from the time I can remember until I was 12.

We lived in the guest house at Cullen Manor and the Cullen's paid for me to go to the same private school as their children, I was best friends with Alice Cullen, we were total opposite's but we loved each other just the same; we were inseparable most of the time.

The holidays and summers were the worst. The Cullen's would always travel, I missed them dearly.

My mom would always go out and party when they were gone, leaving me at home by myself, so I'd read and taught myself how to cook. I also advanced a grade, to Alice's dislike.

Summer's starting at age 10, the Cullen's started paying for me to fly to Forks, Washington and I got to spend the entire summer with my dad and grandparents, those were the best times. I loved my dad, I wanted to be with him all the time, but the court said I had to stay with my mom; so at least I had the Cullen's and Esme.

At 12, everything went to hell.

The Cullen's announced they were moving to Alaska, Carlisle had been offered a position at a hospital there and my mom had met a guy, they'd dated three weeks and got married over the weekend, she wanted to be with him and he didn't want a kid, so she was sending me to my dad.

The Cullen's packed all my things and drove me personally, on their way to Alaska, instead of flying like they'd originally planned to do.

Carlisle and my dad talked for quite a while and when they came out they were shaking hands.

Carlisle and Esme gave me big hugs and said they'd never forget me and they hoped to see me again one day.

Alice and I clung to one another in tears, our parents exchanged phone numbers for us and addresses and we wrote on and off for the first couple of years, but they moved around a lot due to Carlisle's job, the last thing I knew and last picture I had of them, Alice and Edward were 14. Emmett was 16 and Jasper was 18 and they were in Chicago.

My dad had gotten full custody of me, we received cards from my mom, occasionally.

Here I am a junior at 14 due to skipping a few grades, dating Jake from the Reservation who looks like he's 18 because he's so huge, but he's 14 as well, not a junior. He's also our quarterback and a pretty nice guy, not someone who I think I'll settle down with long term or even lose my virginity too, but to go out to the movies with and hang out with, he's a great guy and we're together all the time anyway because our dads are best friends.

My best friend's Rose and Maria are encouraging me to apply to the University of Washington with them so we can all room together, although I was thinking of just going to a culinary school, but they said it's a waste of money, plus I won't get all the business training I need. I just want to take over my grandmother's bakery one day and make it bigger and better than ever.

"Bella, do you really want to cook for the rest of your life?" Maria crinkled her nose.

"It's not really cooking Maria." I laughed at her. "It's baking, and yes I do. You know I'm relaxed and in my element when I'm in the kitchen."

"I know. But are you going to be one of those stereotypical barefoot and pregnant women?" Rose sounded offended.

"Hell no!" I shouted and we all fell over in a fit of giggles.

"Well that's a relief. I'd hate to see you waddling around with Jake's baby." Maria imitated a pregnant woman.

"No babies for me!" I tripped her. "I'm going to be an independent woman for as long as possible. I refuse to be like my mother."

"I'd have no problem being like my mom." Rose threw her blond locks over her shoulder.

"That's because she's married to one of the wealthiest men in the Pacific North West." I chided.

"Well there's that." She smiled.

"All the plastic surgery?" Maria laughed.

"Definitely that!" Rose agreed.

"Well my mom dates any and everyone, so long as they have enough money." Maria shrugged.

"Maria, your mom doesn't need the money."

"Oh, I know and she knows and most the men know it too, she's a gold digger." Maria said matter of factly.

I loved my friends, they were my total opposites, but we had the best times together.

Most people thought they were stuck up, they really weren't. They had just been dealt bad hands in life.

Take Maria for instance, her father had been a stockbroker in Seattle, he traveled back and forth a few times a week for work, he was killed one night during a snow storm; a drunk driver ran him into a snow bank and drove off, not calling the police, he bled out from his injuries.

He left them with set for life.

Rose's mom had remarried a few years ago, he was a nice man and took great care of them. He was from old money; logging to be exact. He gave them everything they could ever want and with Rose's mom going through domestic violence while she was pregnant with her, from Rose's biological father who was now serving time in prison.

And of course, you know my story.

"Bells! Jake's here."

I ran downstairs, Jake and I were going to the movies tonight with a group from the Reservation.

"Looking good girl." Jake smiled.

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. This is how you knew he was still 14 and not 18.

"Billy is driving you two and he'll pick you up since I'm working tonight. You can stay with them tonight or come home. Your choice." My dad said.

"I'll come home. I've got a big report due on Monday." Truthfully, I didn't want to sleep over at Jake's he'd been pushing for sex and that was a big NO.

"OK. Just set the alarm and call me when you do." My dad kissed my forehead before I left.

Jake was all kinds of handsy during the movie, I had to slap them away several times.

"What's wrong with you tonight Bella? You're being frigid." Jake asked after the movie.

"I'm not. I just don't want to be fondled."

"Whatever, I'm done with this shit. I've got needs and if you can't fulfill them, I'll go somewhere else." Jake tried to be intimidating as he towered over me while we were waiting for his dad.

"That's fine Jake. We're over! Go fuck yourself. Tell your dad I don't need a ride home!" I walked the two blocks over to the police station.

"Bells! What are you doing here? I thought Billy was driving you?" my dad said as he poured himself a coffee.

"He was. But Jake was being an ass. He's been trying to pressure me." I shrugged.

"Pressure you?" he asked and I nodded, my dad's face turning red.

"I told him to fuck off dad." I laughed.

"Good girl." My dad hugged me. "Let's go, I'll drive you home."

Senior year was here before we knew it.

Although Rose and Maria were a couple years older than me, they never made me feel like I was younger. I guess because I usually acted older than them most of the time anyway.

"Are you ladies ready to have the best year ever?" Maria asked.

"Hell yes!" Rose laughed.

We'd just got back from school shopping and were all ready for our first day.

We had our hair and nails done, Rose's mom took us to lunch then back to their house to lay by the pool for this rare sunny day.

"Are you giving Jake another chance?" Maria asked.

"Nope." I said popping the P. "He was bugging me all summer, at the bakery."

"Royce and I finally went all the way." Rose said out of the blue.

"What!" I sat up on my lounger and stared at Rose.

"I'm not you Bella. I want a family." Rose scoffed. "Not now, but in the future."

"Just be careful." I shook my head.

"I'm on the pill and he used a condom."

"Since when?" I asked.

"Last year. Mom thought it was a good idea. My periods are always on time." She smiled contently.

"I've been on the pill a couple years, it is great for periods and soon you won't have to use condoms." She winked at Rose.

"Who are you sleeping with?" I asked.

"The easier question would be WHO isn't she sleeping with and that'd be Royce and Jake." Rose laughed.

"Ha Ha!" Maria flicked water on her.

"You can go by yourself to the free clinic Bells. They can't call your dad." Rose informed me.

"But I'm not going to have sex."

"Just for your periods silly."

"My dad would shit if he found them." I shook my head.

"Then get the shot."

"I don't know."

"We'll go with you." Maria offered up. "Make a day of it in Port Angeles."

"OK. Let's do it."

We'd planned on next Wednesday because my dad was going on a fishing trip with Billy and they left at the crack of dawn and didn't get home until around dinner time.

First day of Senior year.

Maria, Rose and I show up in Rose's new scarlet 2018 BMW convertible and dressed to kill.

"Mike is going to love you Bella." Rose snickered as we got out of the car.

"Shut it Rose." I flicked her off.

"Jessica will hate you even more." Maria laughed.

"I could care less what Jessica thinks, we all know that."

"They've been apart all summer; Jessica is going to think everything is cool when she walks onto school property. She'll act like Mike didn't break up with her on the last day of school last year because his family was touring Europe." Rose said it in a snotty tone, making us all laugh.

Sitting at our outside table with a few of our friends, we were laughing and having a good time when Mike walked up to our table and whistled. "Looking good ladies." Rose flicked him off, Maria smiled and I yawned; of course, on que with her radar for Mike, Jessica comes running up and flinging herself at him.

"Mike! I've missed you so much. I guess they don't have phone reception over in third world countries. I'm not upset with you for not calling. I was at first, but now that you're back; all is forgiven." She kisses his cheek.

"Jess, what part of we're over, did you not understand at the end of last year?" Mike pushed her off him.

"You were just confused." She shook her head.

"No Jess. I wasn't, I've got my eyes on a bigger prize." He eyed me and walked away.

"I think someone has a crush on Bella." Rose sang.

"Shut it Rose." I shoved her and Jess gave us all the death stare and stomped away.

"Oooohh… Now you've got Jess on your bad side." Someone off to the side said.

"And that's anything new?" We all laughed and headed to class.

The first half of the year flew by, before I knew it Spring Break was here.

Rose and Maria were going away like they usually did and I'd work in the bakery, saving my money.

I always looked at the bigger picture. My friends, especially Maria thought I was crazy to not to want to marry for money, but I wanted to prove to everyone that I could take care of myself, that I'd never need a man to take care of me. My dad made sure I knew self-defense, and how to shoot a gun, of course I had pepper spray and I'd damn well never need their money like my mother.

Over this Spring Break I shared with my grandmother my future for the bakery, about how I wanted to open another one in Seattle, making it bigger and adding a lunch menu and a possibly wedding cakes. She loved the idea, as long as the one in Forks stayed original. She agreed when the time came I could update what was needed, and add a few things, but no wedding cakes or fancy stuff like that and we both agreed Leah and Sue would still be in charge. I was so excited, I could hardly wait to graduate college now to get everything started.

AN:

So this is my new story…

It just popped into my head…

It won't be BETA'd…

I'll just be writing when I have free time and posting whenever, so no schedule or timeline for this one…

If you're an Edward lover… My apologies again…

This is a Jasper/Bella…

I do have a Bella/Edward that I am writing…

I just haven't posted because I want more written and BETA'd…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**On My Way**

 ****TRIGGER CHAPTER/EVIL EDWARD****

Chapter 2

Graduation was here before we knew it.

Rose and I had been accepted into University of Seattle and were going to be roommates, Maria had decided she wanted to go to the University of Texas and be closer to her ailing grandparents, we think it had to do with her mom meeting someone and Maria wanting to be close to family since her mom was never home, we couldn't begrudge her for that.

Rose was going to college for interior design and I of course was going for business and culinary.

"Bells I'm proud of you for accomplishing so much at a young age. I wish you would defer college for a year." My dad was still trying to talk me out of going away.

"Dad I'll be fine. Rose and I have the room right next to the RA and my curfew is 8pm on school nights, unless I have a class and the RA will have my schedule." I hugged my dad as I finished packing.

"You know I worry."

"I know, we'll be fine. First semester is all day classes and I'm going to try and get a weekend job."

"Bells, you don't need one." He reminded me.

"I know I don't need one. I want one. I need to stay busy."

After I finished packing, we loaded the small U-Haul and we drove to Rose's to pick her up.

"It sucks we can't have cars our freshman year on campus." Rose pouted.

"Yeah but at least everything is within walking distance." I shrugged. "And we're on an even playing field." I laughed.

"Oh yeah Ms. Brainiac." She laughed.

They all picked on me because I was Valedictorian, yet I couldn't drive, I was only 15, I'd just got my learner's permit.

"Why are there guys in this dorm?" My dad's face was red.

"This is a co-ed dorm, all but one dorm is co-ed here dad." We laughed.

"And why didn't YOU get that dorm?"

"Because it's for the lesbian's." Rose whispered.

"And you couldn't have pretended?" My dad shouted making us laugh.

"Get over it dad, the boys have their floors and we have ours, they can't come in after certain times." Rose soothed him.

"I hope not. These are my babies." He hugged us both.

Unloading our stuff a huge guy comes over and offers to help.

"Most definitely." Rose was popping her hip out and twirling her hair.

The big dude looked familiar, but probably because he was hot.

"I've got dibs on that one." Rose whispered and I laughed out loud.

"You've got your mace, right girls?" my dad asked.

"Yes." We said in unison.

We were finally done for the day, had dinner with my dad and waved to him as he drove off.

"OK. There's a get together in the common room in an hour, let's shower and go." Rose smiled.

"You go. I'm exhausted." I grabbed my shower stuff. "Hey, our roommate isn't here yet." I pointed out.

"Maybe she was delayed. They have all weekend." Rose shrugged.

"Good point."

Showering, I walked back to the bedroom and grabbed a soda, Rose was throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank top and putting her hair in a ponytail.

"I swear, only you can make that look sexy!" I giggled.

She shook her ass before she asked again if I wanted to go, to which I answered no.

I finished my drink and crawled under the covers, falling fast asleep.

"Shit!" I jumped out of my bed at the sound of a deep male's voice.

"Damn it James don't wake up the entire floor." I heard a soft, but demanding voice whisper yell.

I got up from by bed and straightened my pajama's and walked towards the voices.

"Um hi!" I peeked my head around the corner meeting the blue eyes of a tall blond guy and the violet eyes of a short spiky black haired girl.

"Oh hi! You must be one of my new roommates, I just met the other she was on her way out to breakfast with a guy, my brother." She shrugged. "She said not to worry."

"Of course, she is." I rolled my eyes. "If you need anything let me know, I'm going to work out, nothing else to do this early."

"We're meeting them for breakfast, come." She smiled.

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not, I invited you and we're roommates, family." She giggled. "I'm Alice and you met my boyfriend James."

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." I held out my hand but was instead squeezed to death.

"Oh, my goodness! Bella?" she held me away from her, and looked at me.

"It's me, Alice. Alice Cullen!" she exclaimed and we both hugged each other.

"Um, I'm all for girls loving on each other. But I'm starving so can we get the hell out of here?" James spoke up and we started laughing.

Alice and I caught up while James drove to the diner where Alice said that Emmett and Edward where waiting and my friend Rose were, she'd met Emmett and Edward previously at party and hit it off with Emmett immediately.

"Where's Jasper?" "How are your parents?" "Is your dad still practicing medicine?" "Where have you guys been?" I was firing off all these questions.

"Let's see… Jasper is in the Army, he went to West Point and he's a Major. The parents are great, they're going to be SO happy to know we're in contact again. Dad is still practicing, he's the Chief of Staff for the ER at Seattle General. We've been here for about 2 years, Emmett made his choice to play for UofS and so Edward and I decided to come here too, keep the family together." She shrugged.

"Wow. I can't believe we lost contact with each other after just two years."

"But we're together now. I can't wait for the boys to see you. We'll take a group picture and send it to Jasper. He's overseas somewhere right now, he won't believe it."

We arrived at the restaurant and Alice is dragging me behind her.

"Glad I'm chopped liver!" James shouts, and Alice rolls her eyes. "He's so dramatic.

"Emmett, Edward! Look who it is!" Alice shouted.

"Your new roommate!" Edward said with false enthusiasm. Emmett and Rose were making out.

"Really Rose?" I shouted and she jumped fixing her lipstick.

"Oh! Hi Bella." Rose smiled.

"Bella?" Edward and Emmett sat up at the same time. "The Bella?"

"Yes!" Alice bounced.

"The Bella?" Rose questioned.

Alice filled her in on everything and Rose understood then, because I'd told her that story.

"So, where's the other brother?" Rose asked.

"He's off playing G.I. Joe." Edward rolled his eyes.

"He's not playing G.I. Joe., he's the reason you're free." Emmett snapped.

"Whatever." Edward snapped.

"Can you two please get along? Mom and dad will be here in a minute." Alice scolded.

"You can meet my parents." Emmett told Rose and she blushed.

"That's kind of fast, isn't it?" Edward snarked and Emmett flicked him off.

"Bella, would you kindly sit between those two?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I smiled. "Still not getting along boys?"

The Cullen's walked in looking the same as always, Esme was dressed impeccably as always as was Dr. Cullen.

"I see we have two new beauties joining us. Emmett, who is your friend?" Esme asked with a raised brow.

"Mom, dad this is my Rosie." Emmett smiled.

"Oh. Ok." They smiled.

"And Edward?"

"This is our long-lost Bella." He put his arm around me and drew me to his side kissing the side of my head."

"Bella?" Esme screeched and reached for a hug.

"Bella, what brings you to Seattle?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm at the University."

"She's my roommate, along with Rose. The one Emmett is trying to mount." Alice chuckled.

"Alice!" Esme admonished.

"Sorry." Alice smirked.

"So, I see Alice and Edward ended up skipping grades too?" I asked.

"Yes, they were all homeschooled in Alaska, so they were able to advance quickly." Esme said warmly.

"That's awesome."

"Now we can share this." Edward whispered in my ear.

Breakfast was a fun event of catching up on the last couple of years and our lives.

"Jasper has exceled in the military; he'll be on leave in a few weeks and be thrilled to see you. We'll leave it as a surprise." Esme winked at me, causing Edward to pull me closer.

The first two weeks of classes had me finding my way around campus, adjusting to my new life and finding a job at a bakery two blocks away from the college and who were paying me more than minimum wage, and it was ran by a family who had been to my grandmother's bakery in Forks quite often.

The first few weeks also saw Edward and I getting closer.

Whenever we weren't in classes we were together, seeing as I only worked weekends until 10am.

Rose, Alice and I bonded tighter than sisters and when we weren't with our boyfriends, we were with each other.

"Jasper's leave got delayed. It won't be until Thanksgiving now, but he'll be here through Christmas. So that will be even better." Alice bounced as we sat around eating Chinese and doing facials and mani/pedis one Friday night.

"Your mom must be ecstatic." Rose said to Alice.

"You have no idea, wait until the holidays this year ladies. She hasn't seen Jasper in 4 years, except for his graduation and one leave that was cut short." Alice sighed.

"I miss your mom's holidays." I smiled at the memories. "Your house was always the most beautifully decorated."

"I'm sure she'll want you to bake."

"I'll be more than happy to!"

Life was going pretty good, we'd all gone back to Forks several times to visit my family and formally introduce Emmett and Edward to my dad and Rose's parents.

Emmett's and Edward's floor, which was considered the 'football' floor was having a Halloween costume party this weekend and he wanted to go, so I'd taken off Saturday morning, they understood I was a college student who had to have fun occasionally.

"What are you and Edward going as?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "He said he had it handled.

"James and I are going as Tarzan and Jane." Alice giggled.

"Emmett and I going as pirate and wench." Rose winked.

"I guess we'll see." I shrugged.

Halloween came and a package was delivered for me.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"It's a barely there nurses uniform. I don't even think it'll cover my ass Alice. I can't wear this!" I shook my head.

"So, don't! I've got back ups."

"Really? You're a life saver!" I sighed.

I picked out a different nurse's outfit that was an old-fashioned nurses dress, Alice said. I borrowed a pair of her red heels, she pulled my hair up in a messy bun and affixed the tiny hat from Edward's outfit and gave me smoky makeup.

"Alright, are we ready ladies?" Rose stepped out looking like a model as always.

"Hell yes." Alice laughed spinning around in her green slippers.

"Bella, I think that looks sluttier than the tiny one Edward wanted you to wear. Alice, pairing it with that red lacy push-up bra and heals." Rose gave a thumb up.

We walked up the two flights of stairs and walked into the ragging party, I was immediately grabbed and pulled to the side.

"What the fuck is this?" Edward yelled at me.

"It's my costume." I stated the obvious.

"No, it's not! That's not what I sent you!" he yelled and had a tight hold on my arm.

"You're hurting me Edward." I tried to pull away and he squeezed harder. "I'm 15, I'm not showing off everything to everyone. It was hard enough to wear this bra. But my ass hanging out is a big no!" I tried yanking my arm again.

"You'll be good to do what I say from now on." He growled and walked away.

I turned and walked out. Texting Alice and Rose that it was too loud and giving me a migraine.

I didn't hear back from them so I just left and went to our room.

"And who said you could leave the party?" Edward was hot on my heels?

"I don't want to be there." I pushed open the door and he followed me in.

"You can't be in here!" I protested.

"Special occasion." He smirked and shut the door.

"Just go please, I want to shower and relax." I tried shoving him towards the door.

"I'll decide when I'm ready Bella."

"Edward, I've had self-defense classes, I can take care of myself, so please don't fuck with me."

"Don't use that language!" he grabbed my face and forced a kiss on me.

Shoving him away I slapped his face.

"Don't fucking touch me! Get out."

"You don't mean that." He laughed.

"Yes. I do. I had a boyfriend in high school who tried to pressure me into sex. It didn't work for him, it won't work for you." I poked him in the chest.

Grabbing my hand and pulling it behind my back and pulling me flush to his back "I'm stronger than you, don't you ever forget that. I'll do what I want when I want." He bit my neck hard.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I stomped on his foot.

"Seriously. That's all you've got?" he laughed.

He then proceeded over to my bed and pushed me face down.

"Don't do this Edward. My dad is a cop, your dad is a doctor." I begged.

"You're not going to tell anyone." He laughed.

I woke up the next morning dressed in my pajamas and very sore all over; my sheets were changed Alice and Rose were nowhere to be found. I sat up, wincing at the pain down there and remembered what Edward did and started crying.

There was a knock at the door making me jump.

I walked to the door opening it up and there Edward stood all smug.

"Morning love. Why aren't you dressed for breakfast? I don't like to be kept waiting." He scowled.

"Get the fuck out of here or I will report this. We. Are. Done!" I growled, slamming the door in his face.

He was banging on the door when I heard my RA ask what was wrong.

"She won't answer, I think she's hurt herself." He said panicked.

I flung the door open.

"Siobhan. I just broke up with this jerk, he won't leave me alone, he's lying to you. Promise." I assured her.

"Go, get out of here and don't linger by this door." She enforced.

"My sister lives here." He spat.

"Then she can visit you." She crossed her arms.

She watched Edward storm off and then turned to me "Bella, are you OK? You've got some marks."

"Oh, yeah. He tried, but didn't succeed. That's why I broke up with him." I shrugged.

"Well, I'll make sure everyone knows." She smiled at me.

I went to shower and dress, then to the library by the time I came back Alice and Rose were home.

"We missed you at breakfast and my brother was a major ass. Did you two have a fight?" Alice asked.

"We broke up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rose came over and hugged me, I flinched.

"What's wrong?" Alice looked weary.

"I guess I slept wrong."

"Bella." They said at the same time.

"Edwardrapedme."

"What?" Alice shouted.

I sat on the couch and cried.

"Bella, you have to tell your dad." Rose insisted.

"No, I just want this to go away; for him to stay away from me." I shook my head.

"She's right." Alice said sadly.

"Fine. Let's talk to your parents first though."

Alice called her mom to come pick us up for dinner that night at their house so we could talk. Dr. Cullen would be working, so it'd just be us girls, which made me relax a little more.

This wasn't a conversation I was looking forward too.

AN:

LONG CHAPTER…

I know… I know…

Edward is a monster…

Bella is strong, she's NOT going to back down, she WILL see this through…

Jasper's coming up…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**On My Way**

Chapter 3

"Girls! It's so good to see you again." Esme hugged us all as she walked in the dorm.

"You too mom."

"Pack an overnight bag, I've cleared it and we're having a sleepover." Esme squealed like Alice.

I looked to Alice in a panic.

"You sure dad want us all there?"

"Carlisle won't be home until morning. He's working a double and we're meeting him for breakfast." Esme informed us.

"I- I think I'll stay here. I don't feel so good." I shook my head and walked toward my room.

Esme reached out and took my arm and I grimaced.

"Bella what happened?"

"Mom, she just slept wrong." Alice tried.

"Mary Alice." Esme warned. "Isabella Swan, tell me what's going on so I can help."

"Mom you need to come sit." Alice pulled her over to the couch.

Once Esme was seated I began to tell her what happened from the beginning, including the costume.

"Oh Bella!" Esme was up and holding me while I cried. "We need to get this reported and get a rape kit done. My son or not."

"I'm so sorry Esme."

"Why are you apologizing? He did this! He needs to pay!"

She drove us to the ER, called my dad on the way the exam was done by the time he was there and we filled him in on what had happened.

"I'm having patrols go there right now." My dad growled.

"No dad. Let campus security take care of it."

"They're not equipped." He snapped.

I started crying.

"Charlie. A word?" Carlisle motioned for him to step outside.

"Look, I know this is your son, but he needs to be arrested." I could hear my dad's voice raise at the end.

"I agree. Bella has always been like a daughter to us. No woman should have this happen to them. I'll bring him in myself if you'd like." Carlisle said.

"Fine. I'm staying here a few days."

"I'm going to have Bella stay with Esme and Esme will drive her back and forth to classes. We've got room at the house if you'd like." Carlisle offered.

"No, I'm going to stay at a hotel. Sue is already there." He said the last part softer.

They reentered and Carlisle told me the plan for the next few days.

Alice and Rose said they'd gather my books and clothes so I wouldn't have to worry possibly running into Edward.

Esme put me in a guest room and we'd go to the police department in the morning to make a statement.

Carlisle gave me a sleeping pill, and I'd slept good for a few hours but when I woke up a few hours later I was confused and unaware of my surroundings and started screaming.

"Shhhh, Shhhh… It's OK." Esme was sitting in bed rocking me.

Sobbing on Esme "I told him no. I told him to stop."

"That's all that matters. Get some sleep." She held me until I fell asleep.

Waking up I find Esme sitting in the chair reading the morning paper, freshly showered.

"What time is it?" I croak out.

"A little after 8. Carlisle just got home and is showering; would you like some breakfast before we go?"

"No thank you. I don't think I can eat. I feel like I'm going to be sick." I shook my head.

"Alice and Rose are downstairs. Emmett brought them over." My eyes went wide.

"Relax. He dropped them off and left. We're having a girl's day." She smiled and I relaxed a little. "I really like Rose. I hope Emmett doesn't screw it up. They're perfect for each other." She smiled.

"Yeah. She'll be a great addition to your family." I said as tears ran down my face.

"Hey. You'll always be family, don't ever forget that." Esme sat on the bed with me. "I'm going to go get the girls. Go shower and they'll leave your clothes."

The drive to the station was quiet. I was a nervous wreck. Sitting in the back with Alice I cried on her shoulder the entire time.

Arriving, I saw my dad and Carlisle were already there and felt dizzy.

"Esme, I feel dizzy."

"I knew I should have made you eat. Carlisle will surely scold me." She tittered.

"Here, hold tightly to our hands. Esme walk behind us encase she drops." Rose sighed.

Luckily walking inside Edward wasn't insight.

"Bells, you look pale." My dad stated.

"Bella do you have a fever?" Mrs. Clearwater asked.

"No ma'am. I just feel dizzy."

"She didn't eat." Esme sold me out.

"Let's get her into a room." A detective said.

After I was settled into a room with my dad and Esme, because I refused to let go of her; another detective brought me in some orange juice and cookies.

"This will help. It's from our blood drive." He smiled kindly.

"I'm Detective Lee and this is Detective Carmen. Do you want to tell us what happened?"

So, I again told them what happened and for the first time my dad heard it all the way from the beginning.

"The young man's father has brought him here voluntarily, and he claims it was consensual. You're both 16, barely. Just having birthdays, I see." Detective Lee said.

"Yes sir. I turned 16 on September 13th and Edward's is June 20th."

"Is this just saying rape because he broke up with you?" the detective asked.

"Excuse me!" Esme interjected.

"And you are?" the detective asked.

"I am that young man's mother. But this poor girl is like a daughter to me. Look at the pictures of her body. Look what he did to her. That was NOT consensual. She has vaginal tearing! She had to be stitched!" Esme slammed her hand on the table. "Something needs to be done!"

"Yes ma'am." The detective got up and nodded to whomever was outside the window as Esme pulled me into her as I cried more.

"Sorry Charlie. But they were pissing me off." Esme said defensively and my dad just chuckled and held up his hands. "No means no! I don't care that he's my son." Esme sniffled.

Carlisle walked in a few minutes later and said they needed to speak to both of them in private with Edward and their lawyer.

"Go Esme. He's your son." I pulled myself from her and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Bella…" she looked at me.

"Go…" I insisted.

"Do you want to stay with Sue and I tonight?" my dad asked.

I smiled a small smile "What's going on there?"

"She's important." He smiled.

"As long as you're happy." I reminded him.

"She makes me happy, you'll love her and she's very worried about you."

"Tell her thank you, but I'll be fine staying with Esme if they'll still have me. You're needed back in Forks." I pointed out.

"I know, I just have to make sure they do press some type of charges. Being as he's a minor, it could be a slap on the wrist, especially if there's no hard evidence." My dad said through clenched teeth.

"It'll work out." I had to remain positive so I didn't lose myself to this.

Esme walked in about half hour later.

"Bella, I know this is a lot and I'm on your side. Our lawyer has come up with a deal to keep Edward out juvenile detention; but he would have to go to a specialty program for sexual youth predators. He'd stay until he was 18 and then he'd be reevaluated. If he messes up in that time or any time after he gets out, he won't be allowed any plea deals. He can pursue his college degree online, but obviously he won't be able to do any of the lab work for the medical field, so he'll have to pick a new field of study." Esme held my hands and looked me straight in the eyes as she told me all of this.

"Fine. His life will be basically over anyway now that he can't become a doctor. Serves him right."

Esme hugged me tightly and said the papers would be drawn up and the lawyer would bring them by for me to sign tonight. Carlisle would drive with a detective to Oregon where the center was at and get him admitted, everyone would be told he decided to transfer schools as his record would be expunged if he followed the rules and stayed out of trouble.

Thanksgiving holiday came before we knew it.

Alice had been bouncing around for weeks, even with her and James breaking up a week ago.

"Have I told you two how excited I am about this?" she asked as we packed.

"About a million times." We laughed.

"Let's hurry up and finish. I want this to be the best holiday ever." Alice beamed.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed.

"Bells." Rose hugged me.

"Sorry. I'm just not feeling like celebrating. It's the first year I won't spend with my dad; and I know he's happy. I'm just still in shock over he and Sue's elopement and honeymoon."

"He deserves to be happy." Rose reminded me.

"I know and he will be, I will be a lot has happened in such a short time." I smiled sadly at her.

Alice and Rose were sharing Alice's room on the second floor, along with Edward's (which would stay empty) and Emmett's and Esme gave me back the guest room on the third floor that I stayed in a few weeks ago. Jasper's room was on this floor as well. Esme deemed it "The Sanctuary" floor as he always liked peace and quiet when he came home for leave.

"Bella, will you be OK up here alone?" Esme asked.

"Alone? I thought Jasper would be here too." I must have looked confused.

Esme laughed "He will, but given everything you've been through."

"Oh, am I afraid Jasper will hurt me too?" I asked.

She just looked at me.

"Believe it or not, I'm not super jumpy around guys unless they reach for me unasked or touch me from behind." I shrugged.

"That's good to hear." She sat on the bed with me.

"I'm seeing a counselor and I refuse to be a victim. Working at the bakery is the best therapy of all, when I get the chance to create I feel unstoppable." I smiled.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that!" she clapped her hands. "I'd like your help in the kitchen, we both know Rose and Alice aren't worth a damn."

Esme and I were in the kitchen baking cookies, the pies were cooling; Alice, Emmett and Rose had went shopping and Carlisle was at work, Jasper was due in tomorrow so a big dinner was planned, even though Thanksgiving was three days away.

Esme ran to the store to get some last-minute items and I was busy in the kitchen making a welcome home cake for Jasper. Esme told me his favorite was chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. I'd decided to make one from scratch. The cake was cooling and I was in the middle of mixing the frosting when "Ma, I'm home!" is yelled from the front door and I freeze.

"Mom? You in here?" I hear footsteps approaching the kitchen and I'm pressed against the counter as much as possible, taking deep breaths.

"Bella?" Jasper looks at me in surprise and I know I look like a deer in headlights.

"Um, hi. Yeah." I wave and tuck my hands in my pockets.

He cleared his throat and smiled before walking towards the fridge, which was right next to me.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. You just startled me. Esme said you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." I shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise everyone and I know she'd out do herself." He waved his hand at all the baked goods and grabbed one of my turtle brownies. "Damn! I've missed her baking. She's improved. Maybe she needs to go pro or send me more baked goods instead of store bought crap." He laughed as he downed his beer with the brownie.

"I didn't make those dear. This is mostly Bella." Esme laughed catching us in a staring match.

"Oh. Well they're damn good. Maybe you should go pro." He winked at me, Esme slapped him and told him to go shower and get settled.

"We're all going out tonight, my treat." Jasper said leaving no room for argument.

"Jasper, I'll cook. You need some home cooking." Esme argued.

"And I'll have it. I'll be here over a month! I'll have to go to training days on base, but that's just for a few hours. I'll expect a huge breakfast in the morning." He kissed her head and winked at me again before grabbing his bag and disappearing upstairs.

"So, let me get this straight, Edward decided to transfer and stay in Oregon for the holidays?" Jasper said at dinner.

When the discussion had turned to Edward I'd stopped eating and was glad I was sitting next to Jasper so I wasn't under his glare.

"Jasper, leave it." Carlisle sighed.

"No dad. He's always so selfish. He knows the holidays mean everything to mom and this is the first one I've been able to attend since high school." Jasper slammed his fist down on the table making me jump. Alice grabbed my hand and calmed me.

"Sorry. I'm not feeling well." I apologized for jumping.

"No, I'm sorry for worrying about his dumb ass." He sighed.

We finished dinner and headed home.

"Bella, do you want to with us to the movies?" Alice asked.

"No thanks."

Heading to my room I got in the shower and had a good cry.

Afterwards I headed to the balcony, I was in my pajama's but bundled in my comforter and grabbed my book to sit out there and read.

"This is the best place to read." I jumped at the voice.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." I turned to go back.

"I don't bite Bella." And I bristled, turned swiftly trying to back away and ended up tripping over the blanket.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I keep scaring you. Fuck." He held out a hand, but I shook my head and pushed myself into the railing, gathering the comforter around me.

"What happened? Who hurt you?" he asked.

"Nothing! No one!" I snapped.

"Bullshit! It's my job to study people Bella. I know you've been hurt and bad." He was pacing. "Do I need to get my mom? I think she's helped you. You two are even closer." He smiled at that thought.

I nodded and he jogged away quickly.

As soon as he was gone I got up and ran into my room, shutting the French doors and pulling the curtains, crawling in the bed.

"Bella, it's me. Esme."

"Come in Esme, it's your house." I smiled sadly at her as she walked in.

"You know no one will never invite themselves in without asking." She pulled me into a tight hug.

I gave her a strangled laugh. "Someone should've taught…" I mumbled but couldn't finish.

"I'm so sorry. You know that." She rocked me.

"It's not your fault though." I assured her.

Waking the next morning I had a horrible headache, jumping in the shower I rinsed off since I'd taken one the night before and dressed in a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, threw my hair up in a ponytail and headed downstairs.

Looking at the clock I noticed it wasn't even five in the morning so I set out to make a huge breakfast for Jasper.

Making cinnamon rolls from scratch, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs and I was cutting fresh fruit when Jasper walked in.

"Who did this to you?" he touched my neck. Cutting fruit, and being jumpy don't mix well.

"SHIT!" I screamed and there was so much blood.

"Damn it!" Jasper grabbed the towel and wrapped my hand and rushed me to his dad's office.

"Sit down. I can stich this."

Carlisle and Esme came running in, the commotion from the kitchen no doubt waking them.

"Bella, are you OK!" Esme raced to my side.

"It hurts." I laughed to keep from crying.

"Who hurt you?" Jasper was now in front of me as Carlisle took over stitching.

I shook my head.

"Jasper leave her alone." Esme warned.

"Mom, she has fucking bite marks on the back of her neck! They're not that old." He growled.

"Jasper. Leave her be." Carlisle said with finality.

Jasper stormed out of the room and the front door slammed.

"I'm sorry for causing so many problems, maybe Emmett can drive me home."

"No, don't be ridiculous. You're staying. You're no trouble at all, Jasper is just very observant." Carlisle assured me. "That's what makes him good at his job."

"Let's go finish breakfast." Esme smiled.

"Oh no! It's going to be ruined." I shook my head.

"Then we'll get everyone up and go out, make a day of it." She instructed me to go shower and get dressed and she'd get the others up.

I decided on a pair of jeans, a green turtleneck sweater (I didn't want Jasper staring at my neck anymore), and green ankle boots; leaving my hair down as well.

"Bella green looks amazing on you." Alice smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to your hand?" Rose asked.

"Kitchen mishap." I shrugged.

"Bella, you don't have kitchen mishaps." Rose snapped.

"Well I did, so leave it." I pulled my hand back.

At that moment, Jasper walked downstairs in black jeans, a grey Henley and black boots "Are we going to eat or not? Running thirty miles makes you hungry."

We loaded up and headed to the diner.

Breakfast was a buzz about holiday activities, Alice and Rose talking about parties and shopping; Esme talking about the annual Holiday Ball, Seattle General threw every year and how we all needed to get outfits for that, and the men talking about football. I just sat there trying to avoid Jasper's gaze. He'd look at me in between talking with his dad and Emmett and stare, like I'd tell him my secrets.

"Alice, did you get someone to escort you?" I caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I did! I was hoping he could come over sometime so you and dad could meet him." She smiled.

"Of course, dear. Just let me know." Esme smiled.

"Bella, would you be OK with Jasper escorting you?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, you want me to go?" I looked up.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, you're family." Esme squeezed my hand.

"Well, then I guess it's up to Jasper." I shrugged.

"I'd be delighted to. You'll have a man in uniform as your escort, everyone will be jealous." He winked again making me blush.

"Oh, jealous they will." Alice giggled.

"Mary Alice." Esme smirked.

The women decided to go shopping after, luckily enough there was a driving range close by so we dropped the guys off there.

"Bella, I think my brother has the hots for you." Alice bumped my shoulder.

"Alice, please don't. I don't want anything to do with guys right now. I just want to finish school and open my own shop."

"OK… I'm bringing Riley." Alice squealed.

"The quarterback?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yep! He asked me out and if he can handle my family, he'll be worth it. His dad is a surgeon at Seattle General, so he's been to these before as well." Alice informed us.

"So, your parents don't care that he's older?"

"He's only three years older. He's 19."

"Besides, Jasper is older than that." Alice sing-songed into the dressing room.

"There's nothing going on between Jasper and me." I sighed.

"I bet there could be." Rose chimed in.

"Ugh, you too."

"Hey, Emmett talks. He can't keep a secret. He said that Jasper keeps asking who hurt you."

"Wait! You just said that Emmett can't keep a secret." I panicked.

"Well, he doesn't think of that as a secret. That's your story to tell." Rose assured me.

"Ok. Good." I breathed a sigh of relief.

We all found our dresses.

Rose found a red and white mermaid style dress, Alice's dress was a two-piece silvery lilac dress, the top was beaded and the bottom was knee-length tulle, Esme's dress was a deep maroon ball room gown with a sheer top and back and mine was a strapless white mermaid dress with a corset top and light blue design.

"Now to hide these from the guys until the ball." Esme sighed.

"Put them in my closet. You know they won't go in there."

"Good idea Bella." Esme hugged me.

Thanksgiving was fun and light, up until dessert.

We were all sitting around eating one of the many desserts I'd made and I walked back into the kitchen to get some more whipped cream, as I was in there the house phone rang so I yelled I'd get it.

"Cullen residence."

"Bella? Happy Thanksgiving! How lucky am I?" Edward sneered into the phone. "I miss you so much. Are you waiting for me?"

The bowl I was holding fell from my hands and the phone dropped from my ear.

"Bella?" Jasper and Esme came running in.

"Hello?" Jasper picked up the phone, while Esme calmed me.

Jasper was talking to Edward tersely when Carlisle walked in and took the phone; Jasper looked from me to the phone and took off out the door.

"Bella are you OK?" Esme looked me over.

"I need to lay down." I nodded.

"Do you want Carlisle to give you something?" she asked.

"No. I'll be fine." I took the back stairs up to my room and climbed in the shower, fully dressed.

Yes. I was strong. But hearing his voice and him acting like everything was OK and that I'd be waiting for him after what he did was a little much.

When the water ran cold, I stripped my clothes off, rung them out slipped on my pajama's and climbed into bed, knowing Alice and Rose would have me up in a few hours for Black Friday shopping.

Not knowing how long I was out I was awoke by arguing from Jasper's room.

"Just tell me the truth dad! It was Edward, wasn't it? That's why he's at a different school?" Jasper raised his voice.

"I'm not confirming anything. You just need to watch yourself around Bella. She's very strong, but fragile too. She's a lot like your mother." Carlisle assured Jasper. "Just take it slow."

"I can't go any slower dad. I've barely talked to her. It's driving me crazy. I'm crazy about her." Jasper snapped.

"But you don't know if she feels the same. She's a lot younger Jasper. Don't rush. Be a friend." Carlisle sighed.

"I'm trying, if she'd open up." He sat on his bed hard, from the noise it made.

"Just be understanding." They must have man hugged and then the door shut, and I fell back asleep, not to be awoke until I was served breakfast in bed the next morning by a smiling Jasper.

AN:

WOW!

ENJOY!

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**On My Way**

Chapter 4

"Can we talk Bella?" Jasper asked as he sat the tray down.

"Jasper, please." I shook my head.

"Bella, I know Edward did something to you. You wouldn't have had that reaction to him if not. I read people, and I'm reading you loud and clear." He grabbed my hand and held it, staring into my eyes.

So, I told him everything. Jasper being the military guy he is, excused himself.

"Bella, I just need some time to process this." He sighed.

"Of course. I know you don't want to be with someone who's been raped anyway and I can understand. I don't want to be with me most of the time either." I shrugged.

"That's not what I said. I was just going to go for a run to clear my head. I want to drive to that school and beat Edward's ass."

"It's not like you owe me anything."

"Bella…" Jasper started.

"No, you don't, seriously." I got up and walked into my bathroom.

I heard a _fuck_ and then a door slam as I got into the shower.

"Bella, you missed all the shopping fun!" the girls said as they came in with arms full of bags.

"I should've went, better than my morning." I saw them all exchange glances.

"Well, we bought you some nice things too." Alice brought all the things for me to my room. "Come on, let's have a look."

Two hours later and ten bags of clothes, I was finally finished.

"Bella, those looked great on you." Rose smiled.

"Thanks."

We had a pretty quite night, leftovers, movie watching and game playing; I didn't see Jasper the rest of the day and that hurt my feelings.

"I'm headed to bed." I said around 8pm.

"Are you OK dear?" Esme asked.

"Just tired. Feeling stressed today, on edge."

"Let me know if you need anything." Esme hugged me goodnight.

Going upstairs I grabbed my book and snuggled in the chair in the corner, watching some light snow flurries.

I must have fallen asleep reading, because I woke up to knocking on my French doors.

Jumping up I saw it was Jasper.

"Hey, can we try talking again?" he asked.

"Is there anything else to say?"

"Yes! I really like you and when I heard what Edward did to you, in your own words; that just pissed me off. I needed to run it out. That's how I deal with my anger."

"It made me feel worthless when you just walked out on me today and then avoided me." I informed him.

"That's not what I intended. I didn't want to start screaming and yelling at you, for something that's not your fault and that's what I was getting ready to do."

"We've got to learn to communicate, friends have to talk."

"I want to be more than friends." He stepped closer.

"Jasper, I'm 16." I shook my head.

"I'm a patient man. Not everything is about sex." He ran his hand softly down my arm, I shivered.

"Jasper, I can't promise you anything. I'm ruined." I started crying.

He pulled me into a hug.

The next few days went by in pretty much the same way, the girls shopping, I joined in once; shopping wasn't really my thing, I'd rather be at home reading.

Thursday afternoon I was the only one home and decided to bake some pies for dinner.

I'd just taken the last one out and was going to place it on the counter when Jasper put his arms around me.

I froze and dropped the pie, screaming.

"Shit! Sorry!" he apologized.

He pulled me back from the hot sticky mess and grabbed a wet towel to wipe up any that got on me.

"Are you OK?" He kept asked over and over.

"I-I don't know, just quit touching me!" I was shaking and crying.

"Shit. Sorry." He dropped the towel and stood there.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. Just go." I shook my head as I cried.

"No, you need to stop pushing me away." He stood firm. "If this is going to work, I've got to be able to touch you."

"I know, but coming up behind me is hard. He did that. He bit me." I pulled my shirt down to show my scars.

Jasper walked towards me and I backed up.

"Stop walking away from me!"

He reached for me and ran his fingers over the bite marks.

"I'm so sorry. I only want you to experience happiness and good things." He kissed my shoulder softly, I jumped slightly, then relaxed when I realized he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked and I nodded. It was a sweet, soft kiss that was too short, but it was full of promise. "See. I won't hurt you." He held my face gently.

I nodded as tears streamed down my face.

"Go shower, I'll clean up the mess." Jasper pressed a kiss to my temple and squeezed my hands as we heard Esme's car pull into the garage.

I took the back stairs up to my room and turned on the shower; showering I had so many emotions. I was happy, scared, frustrated, and most of all ready. I was going to start letting Jasper show me affection.

I dressed for the day, again in a flirty skirt because I wasn't going out in this cold and a tank top and walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, Jasper told me what happened." Esme frowned at him.

"I'm sorry ma. I'll get used to not frightening her." He smiled at me and took my hand, making me blush as he pulled me to his side.

"Hmmm, is this new?" she waved a hand between us.

"Yes." I nodded. "Just today. After he scared me." I smiled. "He made a valid argument and then offered to clean up the mess he made." We laughed.

"I wish you both luck. You both have good heads on your shoulders." Esme smiled.

"I'd like to take Bella on a real date tonight ma. Just the two of us." Jasper smiled.

"Well, that's up to Bella and I'll make sure everyone else knows." Esme assured.

"I'd love to." I squeezed his hand.

"We'll leave at 7pm."

We sat around the rest of the afternoon talking, getting to know each other a little better.

He told me a little about what he did in the military and that he had two more years and when he went back after leave, he was being deployed.

"Where to?"

"I'm not sure. I won't know until I deploy. I'll be interrogating any prisoners."

"Oh wow!" I sighed.

"Yeah. I also do hostage negotiations if needed."

"How do you stay so stress free?" I questioned.

"Lots of running. I also do martial arts and work out." He smirked.

"I'd like to learn." I shrugged.

"Let's go out tomorrow and see if we can find you a gym close to the college. I'll see if I can find a good instructor for you, that's important. I want you to focus on self-defense. It'd be good for all you girls to take together." Jasper said as an afterthought.

"Good idea! I will never be a victim again." I shook my head.

"That's my girl. So, what are your plans for the next two years?" he asked.

"Finish college as soon as possible. I want to double up on classes if I can. The less I have to work, the more classes I can take and then when I graduate I can find a place to open my own bakery."

"You've got it all planned out, huh?" he played with my fingers.

"I have, for a while. This is what I've always wanted. Alice and Rose make fun of me. They want these high-profile jobs that pays big salaries and I want to work hard to make my money. But I'm happiest in the kitchen."

"Well I for one, am not going to complain about eating your cooking or baking." He pulled my hand to his lips making me blush.

"Make sure you give me an address to send care packages and you'll get them while you're away."

"Are you serious? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"It might take weeks before I get them. You'd have to send hardy snacks." He chuckled.

"I know how to package things to last and I'm sure sugar cookies would be welcomed after not having any luxuries." I joked.

"Mmmm… Sugar and snickerdoodles are my favorites and they'd remind me of you."

"Really, why?" I laughed.

"Because you smell like sugar and cinnamon." He leaned into my neck and inhaled; surprisingly I didn't jump this time.

Around 5:30pm I headed upstairs to shower and change.

Alice and Rose were waiting for me with smiles on their faces when I walked out of the shower.

"I guess you heard." I deadpanned.

"Yes!" Alice was bouncing with several outfits laid out on the bed.

"Alice, I just want to be comfortable, the skinny jeans and grey sweater are perfect; add the pink scarf and grey Ugg's and it'll be perfect for the movies."

"OK."

"OK? Really, it's going to be that easy." I laughed and looked at Rose.

"Yes. We want you relaxed and to have fun tonight." They both agreed.

I hugged them tightly and got dressed. We left my hair down, as Jasper had requested it be, apparently, he liked running his fingers through it and then they did my make-up softly and natural.

"Have fun, and relax." The advised.

"I will. Promise."

We walked downstairs and Jasper was in a deep conversation with his dad that stopped abruptly when Carlisle nodded his head towards the stairs.

"You look lovely." He kissed my forehead.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jasper was dressed in faded jeans, a tan Henley, brown leather belt and shoes and grabbed a grabbed his brown leather bomber jacket, I'll admit I bit my lip. He looked way out of my league at that moment, I felt like a high schooler.

"You ready?" he took my hand and led me towards the garage. "We're using dads Mercedes tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Driving down the drive way I was fidgety.

"Are you OK?" he looked worried.

"Yes and no." I let out a breath. "I feel like I don't belong with you. I know in a few years our ages won't matter, but now; people will surely talk. And then I'm guessing something is up. You and your dad were in a pretty heated talk."

"Look, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. What we're doing, is 100% legal in Washington, as long as you're consenting and I'd never, ever make you feel guilty to try and give me more than you're ready for considering what you've been through and regardless, I wouldn't pressure you. I care for you. I want to take this slow, we've got a long time to get to know one another. As for my dad and I, you can guess what we were arguing over. It's only over ever one person."

"I don't want to cause problems with the family." I shook my head.

"Bella, you're not. Trust me." He held my hand. "Edward and I have never got along. When he was little I always got in trouble because of him. Emmett was the peace maker. This time however, it's done and I don't think anyone can repair it. Ever." He whispered the last part.

AN:

The date and a blast from the past… His past…

YIKES…

Revies=Love


	5. Chapter 5

On My Way

AN:

I first need to respond to a nasty GR…

This IS FanFiction… But some of the things I write about ARE based loosely on real life…

NO, I do not fact check every little thing… If you'd like to do that for me, BE MY GUEST!

I work 50+ hours a week, I'm a single mom and I write to relieve stress from my job…

Which if you've read my Bio, you'd know is a Domestic Abuse Advocate…

This last review of yours:

" _And oh, dear lord! I just read your bio, and you're studying Domestic Abuse and Violence Advocacy? Are you advocating for the abuser?_

 _Again, I know this is fanfic, but really...you would advise an inexperienced 16-year-old rape survivor to enter into a new relationship within a MONTH of being raped?_

 _This is disgusting!"_

No, I'm NOT Advocating for the rapist/abuser, this actually happened to someone I know and this is the sentence the boy received, for a different reason though.

And if the entire Bella/Jasper relationship is bothering you, stop reading… No one is forcing you to read it.

So… Because of this not so nice Guest Review y'all get the date night chapter…

 **Chapter 5**

We arrived at a little sea food restaurant on the wharf "I hope this is OK?" Jasper asked. "I didn't even think to ask where you'd like to go."

"No, this is great. I love seafood."

He took my hand and led me into the restaurant.

"Table for two please, on the deck."

The hostess smiled and led us to a table on the deck, which had huge glass windows that could be opened on nice days, but seeing as though it was the middle of winter, they were closed and the fire pits were lit throughout. They were small and gave off just enough heat and light to make it romantic.

"When the weather is nice, the windows are off and the tables aren't here; the chairs are around the fire pits for a more casual setting. On football Sunday's they put a big screen out here and everyone wants to be here to watch the game." Jasper explained.

"Did you come here a lot?" I asked.

"No, Uh- one of my ex-girlfriend's parents owns it." He shrugged.

"Oh."

"Hey, it was a long time ago. High school."

We were both quiet as we looked over the menu, trying to decide what to get.

"Oh, my goodness! Jasper is that really you?" And suddenly there's this blond woman wrapped around him and kissing him.

"Tanya?" he questioned, like he wasn't sure if that was right.

"Yeah! Do you like?" she giggled.

"Uh…" he looked at me and then back at her with a raised brow "you look different."

"Well, after a failed marriage, daddy thought these would cheer me up!" she said popping the P.

"Failed marriage?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, yeah. After you ran off to the military and left me, I dated and married Laurent. You remember him, right?" she smirked.

"Who could forget him."

"Well, he cheated on me and daddy had it annulled because it was less than a year." She shrugged. "So, it never really happened. "Oh, who's this? Is Alice meeting you?" she finally noticed I was there.

"No, this is my date." Jasper stated firmly.

"Isn't she a little young?" she laughed.

"Don't you have better things or people to do?" Jasper spat.

"Why so nasty?"

"Gee Tan… Let's see… You fucked half the football and baseball team behind my back and didn't think I'd notice, always made fun of my little sister, said disgusting stuff about my father, why do you think I just broke up with you? No excuses?"

"Come on Bella, I'm sorry our date was ruined." Jasper sighed.

We stopped by the hostess station and he handed her a twenty to cover out drinks and a tip for the waiter's troubles.

"I'm so sorry about that." He apologized as we walked along the boardwalk to the car.

"It's fine. Things happen." I shrugged.

"I didn't even know she was still in the area. Last I heard she was in New York, that's why I came here, the food and service is great."

"It's still early, we can go somewhere else." I suggested.

We drove until we found a pizza place and it looked nice.

Going inside it was small and cozy, romantic lighting, candles on all the tables, Italian music softly playing over the speakers, a small mom and pop place.

"This is perfect." I whispered to Jasper.

We took a seat to the back and ordered a meat lovers pizza and soda's.

We each talked about what we did a little bit more, well him as much as he could.

"As I said, I have two more years, I'm not sure if I'm reenlisting or not, a lot can change in two years." He held my hand and kissed it.

"I'm hoping to graduate on the fast track, so in two and a half years, and open my own business."

"That's a lot to take on at a young age." Jasper said seriously.

"I know what I want. My grandmother's shop will get updated once my shop takes off, but my shop will be state of the art and I'll do wedding cakes, specialty cakes, etc…" I let Jasper know.

"And why won't your grandmother's shop do those things?"

"She promised I'd keep it simple. The ladies there just do simple pastries and donuts and birthday cakes. Nothing fancy. Now once they retire and I must start replacing them, I will start replacing them with women and men who know how to do the fancier things and I'll update then."

"You've got it all planned out." Jasper surmised.

"I do. I have had for quite a while."

"I like that. I'll probably go into teaching once I leave the military."

We ate dinner and talked more about what we'd like to do in the future.

"Are you going to tell me what your dad was so upset about today?" I asked Jasper while we were eating dessert.

"You." He looked at me.

"I knew it. Why did you lie?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes.

"It's not what you think. He's concerned about this" he moved his hand back and forth between us "because of everything you've been through and that we might be moving too quickly. He reminded me that you're only 16 and while you're mature, you're still a minor and I've got a career to think about." He sighed.

"Jasper, I understand. Really."

"I'm not walking away Bella. I already told you we're taking this slow. We'll be apart for the next two years, too many things can happen in that time. I'm not stupid. You're a beautiful girl, you're going to be a beautiful woman. Men will be begging you to go out with them."

The drive home was quiet and as we pulled into the garage I opened the door to get out and Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, I still want to work on this thing between us, I know there's something here."

"We'll take it day by day. That's the best." I smiled as I got out of the car and walked inside.

Thankfully everyone seemed to be asleep, I took the backstairs to my room and sighed in relief when my room was clear. I took a hot shower and climbed in bed. In three days was the hospital ball and I was trying to get excited about that. Although I was nervous as hell.

AN:

The next few chapters will jump a little to get them through the next few years…

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**On My Way**

Chapter 6

Keeping to myself the day after our date wasn't an easy task.

Alice and Rose had knocked on my door several times, but I blew them off and told them I had a headache and just needed sleep.

In turn, that sent Esme and Carlisle upstairs in a flurry to make sure I was truly OK.

"Yes, just a bit under the weather, my head feels as if it might explode." I explained to Carlisle as I cracked the door.

"That's what Alice and Rose said, here's some Tylenol for you. Esme will bring you some soup at lunch time. Just get some sleep." He smiled at me. "You've been under lots of stress, it might be finally catching up with you."

"That it is." I sighed.

"Then sleep." He nodded.

I closed the door and laid back down.

A knock at the door awoke me sometime later.

"Bella, my mom sent up some soup." It was Jasper.

I got up and walked to the door opening it.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little."

"Mom made soup for lunch. It's good." He shared a lazy grin with me.

Taking the tray, I sat on the bed and started eating, finishing in record time.

"I guess you were hungry."

"Yeah, sleeping all day works up an appetite." I joked.

Jasper and I talked for a little while longer before he left and I went back to sleep, only to wake up and notice it was pitch black and my stomach was really growling, but my head wasn't hurting.

Walking down the back stairs, I walk into the kitchen intent on getting some more of that soup.

"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty." Jasper teased.

"What are you doing awake?" I grabbed at my chest and jump.

"Eating. I had a late work out."

He stood and pulled out the chair for me and fixed me a bowl of soup.

"You're looking better."

"I feel better."

We talked for a while and he asked if I was excited about the ball.

"I'm not one to really dress up and be paraded around."

"Is that what you think?" he laughed.

"That's what it will feel like."

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine. Safety in numbers."

I cleaned up my mess.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Bella, seriously. I would never parade you around."

"I know. But people will still be watching." I turned and walked away.

The next day I couldn't avoid the girls.

It was all primping and pampering getting ready for the ball.

Today was massages and nails, tomorrow would be make-up and hair, I did end up having a great time in the end, after I let myself relax and enjoy.

That night I helped Esme with dinner and she asked if I was really doing OK.

"Yeah, I'm doing better. Jasper told me what Carlisle said and it made me feel a little better; at first, I thought I was doing something wrong. Having a friendship with him, but I have these feelings for him too, you know? And he's older than me, which in a few years won't matter much, but now it does and he's Edward's brother and that bothers me. I feel like that is going to be weird all the way around." I sighed.

"Oh Bella. That's mostly my fault. I told Jasper to watch out for you while he was here, he's so observant and he's always cared for you, even when you bugged him as a little kid, he loved you as a little sister. He hated when you let. He was so happy to know you'd be spending the holidays with us, he told me after watching you for a couple of days that something really bad must have happened, you were strong, but have a deep sadness." Esme smiled and hugged me. "He said his mission was going to be to always make you smile, I encouraged it. Maybe I shouldn't have because of the Edward fiasco and they're brothers." She sat down at the table.

"Don't worry Esme. I've enjoyed Jasper's company. He's been respectful and made me smile."

"Good. So, no worries about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Oh, plenty of worries. There will be a lot of people there and people from school I'd rather not see, they'll want to ask about Edward and I's breakup and I'm sure we'll run into more of Jasper's ex's." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it if you do. Just do as Jasper and Carlisle said. You are friends. Leave it at that for now." She patted my hand before getting up and finishing dinner.

After dinner Alice, Rose and I went shopping for last minute gifts.

"So Riley backed out as my escort last minute." Alice announced out of nowhere.

"What?" Rose screeched.

"Yeah, he text me this morning. He's taking Jane." Alice said with a sneer.

"Jane?" we both started laughing.

Jane was one of the bitchest girls in our dorm. She tried to get everyone's man and because her father was some huge attorney, running for some political hot seat, she thought she deserved everything on a golden platter.

"Why the hell would he take her?" Rose asked.

"His dad must have political sights for his older brother." She shrugged.

"Well, you'll just join Jasper and me. I'll feel better now anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I was getting twitchy."

"Twitchy?"

"Yes. I felt like backing out too. Just because."

"No, I'll be the third." Alice assured.

We finished shopping and stopped for coffee on the way home.

"OK, get a good night's sleep, big day tomorrow lady." Alice hugged me before I headed towards my room.

"Find anything good?" I jumped when I heard his voice, because I couldn't see him.

"Shit! You scared me."

"Sorry." He smiled a small smile.

I opened my door and nodded for him to come in.

"Why the sad face?" I asked.

"I got my orders today." He sighed.

"Oh, when do you leave?" I didn't realize I'd be so sad.

"Two days after Christmas."

"Wow, that's quick."

"Not really. I pretty much knew I was only here through Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Well, we'll have to make sure you've got a big care package to take with you." I assured him.

"That sounds good."

Waking the next morning us girls were a flurry again, back to the spa for hair and makeup.

The guys had it easy, a round of golf, shower and dress.

Being Christmas Eve, the spa was packed, but Esme and Alice were preferred customers so there was no waiting, we were ushered back and our pampering began.

I had a few inches cut off mine, some highlights, and left it down in soft natural waves. Alice had a light sheen of glitter sprayed in hers to make it festive, Rose wore hers in a French twist with a few loose pieces, Esme had an elegant up do to compliment her dress; after our hair was finished, they served us a light lunch and then it was makeup time.

By the time we were finished with makeup, I was ready for a nap, but Alice threatened me with bodily harm.

"We'll only have an hour to get home, freshen up and dress before we have to be at the hotel for pictures and dinner."

"Alice you're such a tyrant."

"Hey, I didn't make the schedule." She reminded me.

We finished dressing and then met the men downstairs.

"You ladies look fabulous!" Carlisle spoke up, seeing as though Emmett and Jasper had lost all train of thought and speech.

"Gorgeous." Jasper whispered.

I blushed but continued to walk with Alice towards him.

"Alright, I've got the two most beautiful dates tonight. Let's go." Jasper exclaimed.

The night was fun, we danced and I was introduced to lots of influential people. Esme talked me up several of her friends who were having upcoming events and needed cakes and such done and got me their business, letting them know of my future plans.

"That's wonderful Isabella, I've had the pastries at the shop in Forks, they're divine." The chairman of the board smiled widely and gushed about several he'd enjoyed.

"My grandmother taught me everything I know and then some."

"Well, if you're half the baker she is, I'd be delighted to have you bake my son's birthday cake."

"I love being creative. My grandmother always joked she missed that gene. She can barely frost a cake without ripping it to shreds."

"You'd never know by the delicate touches to her pastries." He shook his head.

"I know. She can make the tiniest chocolate curls, it always amazed me as a child."

We continued talking for a few more minutes until he was taken away on other business, Esme assured him we'd be in touch.

"Bella I'm so excited for you. This will open up a new world for you when you graduate."

"How so?" I questioned and Jasper laughed.

"Darlin' these are the people that run Seattle; all these doctors, lawyers and business men and women that are here tonight, these connections; can make or break a business." He informed me.

"Oh. I guess that cake better be the best then."

"No doubt it will be." Esme hugged me.

Going home that night, I showered and was wound up, I couldn't sleep.

Everyone seemed to be asleep, I went to the kitchen and started baking, next thing I know I've got several different cookie batters ready in the fridge to be rolled out after they're chilled and I've got muffins in the oven for breakfast, a breakfast casserole resting in the fridge ready to be cooked when everyone was ready to eat, coffee ready to be brewed and as I was finished my dishes, and getting ready to go upstairs, Carlisle was walking down.

"Bella are you OK?" he asked with concern.

"Yes. Just restless." I assured.

"It smells wonderful in here. I must run and check on a patient who took a turn for the worst, I'll be back before breakfast. Don't let them eat everything." I handed him a muffin for the road and he thanked me.

I showered and walked back down to lay on the couch as I was still half awake and stared into the Christmas tree lights, letting them lull me to sleep.

"Bella, Bella." I jumped at the sound of my name. "Hey sleepy head." Alice giggled.

"Oh, what time is it?" I stretched.

"6:00am, mom just put your casserole in and dad is on his way home."

"Oh, OK. Should I change?" I asked looking at my pajama's.

"No, we stay in our pajama's as long as possible today. Dad will change once he gets home today too. He's not on call today, unless something major happens."

"That's good."

"What's good?" Jasper came down stairs all rumpled with pillow lines on his face.

"That your dad isn't on call today."

"Yeah, the one day he always tries to keep free, unless some idiot decides to do cartwheels in their car."

Walking into the kitchen I decided to try and help Esme.

"Nonsense! Look at all these wonders you created last night." She shook her head.

"Yeah, it didn't seem like a lot then. There's also more in the fridge to be rolled out and baked." I shrugged.

"Oh my." She laughed. "We might just have to freeze those and send them with Jasper."

"We could." I agreed.

"Hey, I won't argue." He grabbed a muffin and moaned as he ate it. "You've got to figure out how to send these."

We all laughed as Carlisle walked through the door.

"Glad there are still some muffins left. These need to be a staple in your shop Bella. I want to be an investor, if just for free muffins."

"Gladly." I agreed.

He ran upstairs to change into his pajamas and then we all sat down to eat.

"Thank goodness there was so much of everything else Bella. I thought Emmett was going to bite my hand off for trying for seconds on the casserole." Rose joked.

"That's why I made a little of everything, not sure what everyone liked."

After breakfast, Esme told us to leave everything, we'd clean up after presents.

We opened everything.

Us girls received a Spring Break trip from the Cullen's to Disney World in Orlando, FL. It was for the entire week, all expenses paid, including a food plan. They were going too, Carlisle had a medical conference, but they'd have a separate room and would be doing their own thing, we were beyond excited. Rose and I had never been.

Jasper, knowing what his parents had gotten us, bought us matching shirts with our names on them and Minnie Mouse head and all of us Minnie Mouse ears with 2018 on them. We all tackled him and hugged him to show our thanks.

All the kids had chipped in and got Esme and Carlisle a weekend away at a cabin resort on Orcas Island and whale watching trip. It was open ended so they could make it for whenever Carlisle had time off.

I'd got Alice and Rose 'Best Friend' bracelets. All three of ours connected together and made the word 'Best Friends'.

Rose got me an apron that said, "I'd tell you the recipe, but I'd have to kill you" written on it, along with a gift certificate for a sign shop, when I was ready for my own shop.

"Rose, this is too much. I can't even begin to thank you."

"It's from my parents too. You know they love you." She waved it off. I hugged her tight.

Next up was Alice's gift and I saw the little blue box and gave her a dirty look.

"Alice! It's adorable! I love it!"

Jasper was sitting next to me and helped me put it on.

"It's very you." He laughed.

"Here, I hope you like it." He handed me a long black box with a red bow on it.

Slowly I pulled the fancy bow off and opened it.

"Jasper!" I gasped. "It's beautiful, it's too much, I can't" I shook my head.

"No, really. It sustains and supports during times of stress, and brings tranquility and wholeness to oneself. I want you to have this." He placed it on my wrist.

"Thank you."

We enjoyed the rest of the evening eating and watching movies.

Around 8pm, Jasper excused himself to go upstairs and pack.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"No. Enjoy yourself." He nodded.

"It's been a long day. I'm going to bed soon anyway."

"OK."

I said goodnight to everyone and thanked them all for everything before heading up to help Jasper.

We were quiet for a while, before he spoke.

"Are you really going to write?" he asked.

"Of course. You said yourself you wanted to be friends."

"Yeah friends." He smiled. "Would you like to drive me there?"

"I don't have a car Jasper."

"You can use my dad's." he said matter of factly.

"No, no I can't. I'm not driving any of those." I shook my head.

"Well will you at least ride with my parents?"

"Yes. That I will."

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning. I'll knock to wake you."

He kissed my cheek as I walked out the door.

AN:

This was supposed to be short.

But… There was a lot that happened…

Next up College Graduation and Big Decisions!

A Couple of Flashbacks…

Reviews=Love

Oh… And if you want to read what our lovely GR left for us last time it's down here…

But this is the last time I'm indulging her…

No more time for narcissist… Unless I'm writing about them… :0)

Here she is… LOL

 _"That's a lot to take on at such a young age."_

 _Says the TWENTY year old guy, who not only graduated from West Point, but also became a frickin' MAJOR! Lol!_

 _And dude takes the girl he's trying to woo to a place his ex's family owns! Classic! Plus, nice cliché, one-dimensional character you've made Tanya! I wouldn't expect anything less._

 _And I don't care if this loosely happened in real life. You have a family pushing a relationship onto a young girl who was brutally raped. Brutally raped by a member of their own family. Less than a month before._

 _It's like they all want to gloss over it and pretend the rape never happened. The mentality seems that if they can distract her from one brother with a different brother, then they won't feel so guilty about what she went through._

 _I noticed that no one in that family was shocked or surprised that Edward did this to her._

 _And stop reading this story? Why? It's highly entertaining! Lol!_

 _And don't think I haven't noticed you haven't put my reviews up. I've made valid points about your story, yet you only want to hear "OMG! Your story is TOTES AMAZE-BALLS!"_

 _No, you have problems with your story. If I posted anonymously and said things you want to hear, you know damn well you'd post my reviews. But, you want to stick your head in the sand and convince yourself that the only reviews you have for this story are good ones._

 _Tell me one_ _thing I've said in my reviews that is invalid._


	7. Chapter 7

**On My Way**

Chapter 7

" _Bella, thanks for all the goodies you've been sending. The guys are loving it and complaining at the same time, we're having to run extra laps because of all these sweets. I'm enjoying the letters, thank you. I know you don't get mine until months later and I'm sorry; I'm usually in the field where I'm most valuable. I've Skyped with mom and dad a few times and they've filled me in on you and Alice and graduation, I don't know if I'll make it home for that, please don't be upset. Mom told me that Edward gets out around the same time you graduate, please be aware of your surroundings, I don't trust him. Dad said there will still be an injunction in order, but that might not stop him. Again, please be safe. I'm hoping to Skype with you soon, once this year was not enough and always getting your voice mail is not my ideal of a conversation either. I know you've got classes, finals, and a life, but I need to hear your sweet voice. I miss you. You have no idea how much. Until next time. ~ Jasper"_

"Oh, my goodness Alice, I can't believe how sweet he is!" I was gushing over the letter Jasper wrote and the simple little moon ring he sent, with its own little note attached."

"He's got it bad." Alice laughed.

"Whatever. He said it's because he's always thinking of me and he wants me to remember that we're always both under the same sky."

"UGH!" Alice made a gagging noise. "I think Jasper needs to write greeting cards now. Does he know you've been going out on dates?" she bitch browed me.

"Hey! HE told me to live my life. All I've done is go out to movies or dinner with friends! Nothing else." I threw back.

"See, guilty conscience. You feel bad for doing it, because you like Jasper too." She shrugged.

I flopped on my bed.

"I can't wait until we graduate! Then ALL my free time will be taken up with baking. Speaking of which, I can't believe your parents are going to help me buy that little bakery. I'm beside myself!"

"Well, they know that you're going to do great and it'll be a great investment. You have the one in Forks running smoothly, you've shown them that you can run that and go to school. You've done it for the last two years since your grandmother fell too ill." Alice concluded.

"I'm nervous and excited all in one. I can't wait to start looking for places and fixing it up."

"You do understand why they wanted to wait until after graduation though, right?" Alice asked.

"Well now. But not initially, hell neither of us did when I took them my business proposal; and I'm so excited that you're going to help decorate it."

"No, I'm making the curtains and table clothes and anything else like that you may need. I'll design your uniforms, etc…, Mom will come up with the design with you, that's not my cup of tea." Alice wrinkled her nose.

Graduation day was upon us, I was nervous, yet excited.

"Heard from Jasper?" I asked Alice.

"No. Mom and dad said he's been dark." Alice gave me a sad smile.

"Oh, OK. Well, I hope it's a safe mission." I put on a fake smile and finished getting dressed.

Walking across the stage, I heard my dad's signature whistle and smiled.

I'd did it! Graduated and I'd be starting the next phase of my life, opening my bakery and moving out on my own. Alice was going to New York for an internship, Rose was staying in Seattle, she was going to work with Esme and be her intern.

So Afterward all the speeches and diplomas, everyone scattered to meet their families.

We'd played it smart and had a meeting point at the big tree by the ponds edge, made for beautiful pictures as well.

Alice and Rose took off towards the tree, wanting to get pictures right away so we could eat, I took my time, not a big picture taker and not in any huge hurry; I was feeling pretty down today.

"Congratulations Bella." I spun on my heel and saw Jasper standing there with a huge bouquet of wildflowers and in his dress blues.

"I thought you were off on a mission?"

"I was, a mission to get here." He pulled me towards him and looked at my hand. "You're still wearing it."

"Always." I smiled brightly.

"I hope we can go on an actual date now that you're actually 18." He intertwined our fingers.

"I think that can be arranged." We walked hand and hand towards our families.

Jasper rode with me and my dad to dinner, after posing for a million pictures.

After dinner Esme invited everyone over to the house for a family celebration, we talked about what we were going to do and where we were going to go.

"I've got a fantastic internship in NYC and they're going to let me use some of my own designs." Alice was bouncing. "I can't wait to go and meet some of these fantastic people and gorgeous guys." She gushed.

"I'll be staying here in Seattle interning for the wonderful Esme." Rose sang. "And as far as relationships go, we'll have to see." She winked at Emmett.

"Bella, have you found a shop yet?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, your mom and I actually stumbled across it last weekend by pure accident." I smiled. "It needs lots of work, but it has a studio apartment above it, so I don't have to worry about finding a place to live too. It has a huge kitchen, the inside has just enough space for a few tables and a small bar in the front window, perfect for computers, lots of windows." I was beaming.

"I can't wait to see it. I'd love to help any way I can while I'm here." Jasper offered.

"Well, your mom has contractors doing everything. We have to make sure it comes in on time and cost." I shrugged.

"OK. Well if you need anything." He smiled.

He walked me out to the car and said he'd call later.

"I've got to pack my stuff at the dorm if you'd like to help, I'll be living on the third floor this summer." I smiled.

"Y-You what?" He stuttered.

"We'll practically be roommates." I whispered.

He stood there looking at me with a goofy smile on his face.

Jasper and Emmett helped us pack up our dorm, on the way out I was waved to the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked looking upset.

"To say goodbye to some friends. I'll be right back." Alice and Rose were laughing.

"Calm down bro. She's a big girl." I heard Alice laugh as I walked towards my friends.

One of my friends Alec who I'd went out on a few dates with before picked me up and swung me around and kissed my cheek. We talked for a few minutes and he told me he'd miss me this summer, he was traveling Europe with his family, but he'd be back to work with his dad and he'd stop by my shop. He gave me a hug and another hug and kiss before I walked away.

"Who was that?" Jasper rounded on me when I got back to the group.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"I asked you that was kissing and hugging on you."

"Alec. A guy I went out with a few times." I shrugged.

"You dated him?" he looked hurt.

"No. We were just friends. We went out as friends." I stated clearly.

"Looked a lot friendlier than that." He stomped back towards Emmett's Jeep with only room left for one left to sit.

"Unfuckingbelivable!" I shook my head and walked to the moving van with the girls.

"I told you he'd be pissed." Alice admonished.

"He's the one who told me to live my life for the past two years! It's not as if I fucked anyone! I didn't even grant any of them so much as a kiss other than on my cheek!" I ranted.

"He's a big boy Bella. He needs to realize that you weren't a couple and were free to do whatever you wanted while he was away and he should be happy that you weren't doing the things his baby sister was doing." Rose burst out laughing at the end.

"Fuck you Rose." Was Alice's retort.

When we arrived at the house moving was quick and efficient; Alice's boxes were first, Rose's second and mine were last.

Most of Rose's and mine were going into the basement since our stay was temporary.

"I'm going to the shop later today; can you drop me off when you return the truck Rose?"

"Yeah. Emmett and I are going on a date after, how will you get back here?"

"I can walk. It's not that far. My dad is taking me to look at cars next week; a graduation present from him, mom and Phil."

"Finally." Rose and Alice laughed.

"Alice why don't you come with us?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry, I've got a date of my own. He's in Port Angeles." She ducked into her room to get ready.

Jasper was nowhere to be found.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. I've walked it before. No biggie."

"Alright. You call us if anything seems off." Rose made me promise.

"I will."

And with that we all went to our rooms for a bit, since the others were all getting ready for dates.

Rose and Emmett dropped me off at the site of my soon to be bakery and there was a small crew there.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. Owner." I smiled.

"Aren't you a little young sweetheart?" asked one man.

"To some, maybe. But I already own one shop in Forks."

"Well _Princess"_ the man spat, "what can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to see the plans and to get a timeline." I smiled.

"Timeline this early?" he laughed.

"Look! I know if Mrs. Cullen were standing here you'd be showing her respect. So, you'll show me the same respect, I'm her business partner." I snapped.

"Calm down. We've just started the demo. Mrs. Cullen said she wanted to keep as much as the old charm as possible, is that right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like it to maintain the charm, same with the studio above. I want chair railing, crown molding and if the glass door knobs can be saved, please save those, I'd like to use those throughout the interior for things like hanging coats, hats, etc… and I want them in the studio apartment for that extra charm." I smiled.

"Well Ms. Swan it sounds like I miss judged you." He reached out to shake my hand.

I thanked him and he showed me a few more things before I headed back to the Cullen's.

Walking back, I felt like I was being watched or followed, but I didn't see anything or anyone.

Feeling nervous, I stopped at the post office and called an Uber to take me the rest of the way.

Pulling up to the Cullen's I thanked the driver and got out.

"Why did you need an Uber?" Jasper snapped behind me.

"Shit! Would you stop sneaking up on me! And why do you care?" He looked good in all his sweaty shirtless glory coming back from a run.

"Because Rose and Emmett took you, I thought you'd ride back with them."

"No. They had a date. I went to the shop to look at the progress and was walking back, but felt like someone was watching me."

"Damn it Bella. Why didn't you say something? I would have gone with you."

"Maybe because you're pissed at me about living my life in college!"

"I'm a jealous man Bella." He stalked towards me. "I don't like to share." There was a gleam in his eyes.

"You're the one who told me to live my life. So, I did. I went out on a few dates. I didn't sleep with anyone, I didn't let anyone touch or kiss me unless it was on the cheek. I'm not ready to take that next step with anyone after what I went through!" I poked his chest.

Jasper grabbed my hand and saw a flash of panic in my face and let go. "I'm sorry, but I was pissed yesterday, OK? I didn't like seeing that guys hands on you. I want to date you, I'd like to see where we can go."

"But you're going away again, right?"

"Yes. My last enlistment, I signed on for eight more years. I have six of those left."

"So, I'm supposed to wait around for six years?" I questioned.

"I'm not always overseas. I'm home a lot. I'm stationed here or I should be." He corrected.

"Should be?" I asked.

"There's always a possibility that I could get stationed in Hawaii, Florida, Alaska, anywhere." He threw his hands up.

"Oh, all of those places make for great relationship helpers." I laughed.

"So, you'd rather give up before starting?"

"What's there to start Jasper? It's already working against us." I started walking away.

"I'm not giving up." He yelled after me.

AN:

The opening of Bella's shop…

A visit from Edward… And…

Will she and Jasper get together this time?

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**On My Way**

Chapter 8

"Esme, I can't thank you and Carlisle enough for your kindness this summer." I hugged her as we put the finishing touches on my apartment and bakery.

"I'll be sad to see you go. I loved your baking at the house, now I'll have to drive." Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, it's always free to my main investor." I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Bella, at least it's on the way to the hospital." Carlisle smiled. "I'm going to choke Jasper. He was supposed to be here." He ground out.

"Leave him be. He's upset with me. So, whatever." I waved it off.

We finished up and everyone went home for the day. I'd have my official opening tomorrow. My employees would be here at 4am to get started on the baking. I went up to my studio and marveled at the quiet, for the first time, I'd be completely alone.

Sleep didn't come easy that night.

I woke up at 3am and got ready for my day.

Coming downstairs at 3:30am, I turned on the kitchen lights and ovens, pulled out everything we'd need to start the day, and waited for my employees.

Once they arrived, we started our day with a meeting to let them know what we'd be baking, our specials and who would be working where.

We opened at 6am and the line was down the block.

I manned the register so I could meet my customers face to face.

I had lots of regulars that I knew, Esme and Carlisle of course, Alice, Rose and Emmett too.

But no Jasper.

It was 2pm and I was putting up the closing sign, we'd had a successful first day, selling out of everything.

I pulled the bistro set in from outside and looked for any trash, when I looked up, there stood Edward across the street, smiling at me.

Hurrying inside I locked the door and looked out again, he was gone.

After everyone was finished for the night, I locked up and turned off the lights heading up to my place, ready to collapse.

Stripping as I'm walking up the stairs I open my door and head for the bathroom to shower.

After showering, I head to bed; the nice thing about living alone, I could sleep in the nude.

I turned on the TV to watch the news and slipped into bed, naked. My nice clean sheets, soft and comfortable against my skin.

Sometime in the night I felt my bed move and my eyes popped open.

"Oh my! You're waiting for me?" Edward's voice purred.

"H-How did you get in here?" I pulled the sheets up around me and tried to scoot away from him.

"It was easy, everyone was cleaning up, one of your cleaners left the back-door open and I walked right in. They were so busy no one noticed." He ran his hand up my body.

"Please Edward, don't." I begged.

"You know you want this." He whispered in my ear.

"I want you to leave me alone." I said with force.

"No, you don't Bella." He ran his fingers between my legs.

"Yes, I do!" I spat and tried to push away, but he wrapped his arms tightly around me and I realized he was naked too.

He climbed on top of me, and I waited for him to center himself before I lifted my knee and kneed him in the balls hard.

"FUCKING BITCH!" he rolled off me and I grabbed my phone, running into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. Dialing 911.

I told them what happened and luckily, I was only a couple of blocks from the station.

By the time the police got there, Edward was gone.

The police took my statement and my sheets, asked if I wanted to go in for a rape kit and I told them I'd call in for one after I called my family.

Calling Esme and Carlisle they said they'd meet me at the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital I saw Jasper pacing back and forth.

"Bella!" Esme called, Jasper's head popped up and he raced to me.

"Are you OK? What did that fucker do to you?" he spat.

"Can we just get inside?" Carlisle came over and escorted me in.

"Jasper, Esme wait here."

"Did he?" he asked.

"No. I kicked him before he got to. He kissed me and touched me though." I cried.

"Do you still want a kit done? You know the drill." Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Because he used his finger and he kissed me, so I know I have his DNA on me and it's on my sheets."

"Good. They're out there looking for him too. I had to reign in Jasper, so he would kill him." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair.

"I want Edward behind bars this time. No deals. I'm sorry Carlisle, I can't look over my shoulder anymore."

"I understand. Let's get you ready, I'll get a nurse and a doctor." He started to walk out.

"Carlisle. Can you have Esme come in? I need her." He nodded and handed me the paper gowns.

Two hours later we were out and Jasper was driving me back to my place.

No words were said until we reached the shop.

"How did he get in?" Jasper asked.

"He said he snuck upstairs when my employees where taking out the trash."

"Don't you have a lock on the door?"

"Yes."

"I need to look at this." He sighed.

"Ok… So, there's NO door down here, anyone can just walk up to your fucking apartment?" Jasper was pacing in the kitchen of my shop.

"We didn't think we'd need one. I have an alarm on my apartment, and a deadbolt!"

"I can't believe they'd listen to you on that!" he snapped.

"What the fuck Jasper?" I yelled. "Seriously. After everything, and you're going to pull that shit? Get the fuck out. Just go. I don't need you." I opened my door for him to go.

"You shouldn't be alone." He protested.

"And I shouldn't be with assholes either! Go!"

"Bella…" I made a sweeping motion with my hand.

I walked him out and set the alarm, stomping back up to my apartment, locking my door and setting my alarm as well.

I headed for the shower, scrubbing myself raw again and then sitting there crying until I couldn't cry anymore.

I got out, threw on some sweats and headed to the couch, there was no way I was sleeping in that bed.

Turning on the TV there was a NEWS UPDATE, they'd captured Edward Culled and arrested him for rape and assaulting a police officer.

I blew out a deep breath and settled into the couch, hoping for sleep.

A/N:

So, Eddie boy is done for…

Jasper is being an ass…

Bella will NOT be super afraid…

She'll have moments, of course…

And for the GR who said I didn't know how the military works… No, no I don't…

THIS IS FICTION… I've said it OVER AND OVER!

You don't like it, don't read… But obviously she does… She's still reading…

I don't care…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**On My Way**

Chapter 9

It's been three months and Esme has been my rock.

She's help me get rid of the old bed and bedding and get all brand new for my room, we added new doors and locks, plus more security cameras.

Jasper had written me a million letters and my voicemail was filled with messages from him, all unread and unlistened too.

"Bella, you know he's in love with you right?" Carlisle asked one evening over dinner.

"He has a funny way of showing it! One minute he doesn't want anything to do with me and the next he's trying to be all possessive because Edward tried to attack me again. It's ridiculous." I shook my head.

"Are you going to ever forgive him?" Esme asked.

"Yes. But I need time to heal and I wish he could respect that. But he can't. Now if you'll forgive me, I've got an early morning." I excused myself.

Once in my apartment, I showered and headed to bed, ready for a goodnights sleep, 3am came way too early.

After an extremely busy day at work, I headed to the gym, I knew I needed to release some of this stress. I went to kickboxing class.

"Bella, you need to do more to get this anger out of you." Alice said as we were talking on the phone later.

"I know. I'm trying but Jasper has me so worked up." I sighed.

"Just listen to the messages, read the letters, maybe you won't feel as wound up." Alice suggested.

"Alice, I don't know. I'm so conflicted. I care for Jasper, really. But, he's pushing me. Something he said he'd never do."

She told me to follow my heart and she knew it'd work out.

A few weeks went by and this one guy had been coming in over and over, he was always flirtatious and today he came in at the end of lunch rush and asked if I could have coffee with him, I agreed.

We sat in the corner, I learned more than his first name of Stephan, which I knew from his weeks of coming into the shop. He was a Project Manager, and was new to the Seattle area. His company had bought several abandon and rundown apartment buildings and were going to turn them into high end condos.

"So why do you think the condo will go over if the apartments didn't?" I asked.

"Bella, people like to own things. They'll take better care of it and this area is up and coming. Look, you bought here, right? You had a vision." He shrugged.

"Well, yeah." I smiled.

"And I have this vision, and a vision of you going to dinner with me on Friday."

"OK."

"OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why not. You only live once. I can't wallow in my self-pity forever."

"Whoever broke your heart was an idiot."

"Yeah well." I sighed.

"Put on your dancing shoes. I'm treating you to a night of fun. I think you deserve it."

"Ok. Sounds good. It can't be late though, I've got an early morning." I warned him.

"OK. We'll start early then. I'll pick you up at say 5pm? Early dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect."

"Where should I pick you up at?" he questioned.

"Right here. That'll be fine."

"Ok. Friday at 5."

He kissed my cheek and I rushed over to the counter to finished help closing. After the guy had the trash taken out and checked the bathrooms to make sure the shop was empty, I sent everyone home and assured them I could finish up. I then set my phone out and listened to Jasper's messages, they were all apologies about being an ass and possessive, about trying to baby me. He wanted me to know he was stationed in Alaska, which I already knew due to his letters and Esme. After listening to them all saying the exact same thing, I decided to call Esme and let her know what was going on.

"Bella, Carlisle is working late. Care for a dinner date?" she asked.

"Sure. I just need to change."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, pick you up in the back."

I ran upstairs and rinsed off in the shower, pulled my hair up in a messy bun after I'd put some dry shampoo in it, rubbed some lotion in, threw on some black leggings, a long grey and black sweater, my grey ankle boots and grabbed my purse and I was ready. I saw Esme pulling in and ran down the stairs.

"So, what sounds good for dinner?" I asked Esme. "My treat."

"Bella. You don't have too."

"Nonsense. You and Carlisle always trick me. He gets up to go to the bathroom and pays, every single time." I laughed.

"He's a gentleman." She shrugged.

"How about that steakhouse, the one with the good martini's?" she laughed.

"We're driving."

"We'll Uber and Carlisle can bring me back in the morning. I'll Valet." She shrugged.

"Ok. I'm game. I need a few. I finally listened to his messages." I sighed.

"Oh Bella." She squeezed my hand.

We arrived and Valeted.

Esme and I were seated immediately and ordered martini's and told the waiter to keep them coming!

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Esme's eyes sparkled waiting for a juicy secret.

"Well, I told you that I finally listened to his messages, I've been talking to Alice she's told me to follow my heart, and it'll help me make the right choice. I've also been taking these wonderful kickboxing classes… Oh man! They help get my aggression out…"

"Bella?"

"Stephan… Hi!" I smiled up at him. He was built a little broader than Jasper and had a couple inches on him, but I don't think he was as solid. He worked out, but I don't think he was as cut. "And who's this? Your sister?" he asked.

Gah, how to explain Esme? A friend? My rapists mother? The guy who's in love with me mother?

"This is a good friend of mine, Esme Cullen." I smiled.

"Very nice to meet you." He kissed her hand. "Bella, enjoy your evening. Anything you'd like tonight is on the house." He winked and walked away, after kissing my cheek.

"Alright young lady, you've got some explaining to do!" Esme was coming in hot.

"That's what I was calling you for tonight. He's been coming in the shop for weeks flirting, I finally agreed to have coffee with him today. He asked me on a date Friday. I accepted." I sighed.

"How do you think Jasper's going to react?"

"I don't know. We're not together Esme and I need to see if I truly have feelings for him. I went to dinner and stuff with guys during college, but there were no feelings, it could be I was just blocking everyone because of what happened. I need to experience real dating. Jasper's not here for that and when he was here, he never wanted to take me out, he was too busy being a guardian or some shit. I don't need protection, I need love and companionship." I told Esme truthfully.

"I so agree with you Bella."

We ate dinner and drank a lot.

Stephan came over and asked if he could get anything for us and I suggested an Uber, he said he could drive us to my place if that was alright and Esme and I agreed. Esme called Carlisle on the way to pick her up from there.

Carlisle was waiting and helped Esme into his car and asked if I was OK, eyeing Stephan and I nodded I was. Esme blurted we had a date on Friday and Carlisle chuckled before laying her across the back seat and waving goodbye.

Stephan helped me upstairs.

"This is nice." He smiled as he walked to my fridge and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks. I had a hand in the design. Esme is a designer as is my best friend. I told them what I wanted and this is the end product. UGH! I'm going to be in so much pain tomorrow." I groaned.

"Call out sick You're the boss."

"Speaking of boss. The steakhouse?" I asked.

"Oh, just something I dabble in. I own a couple restaurants."

"Oh. So, did you come in to my place to look to buy it or are you truly interested in me?" I snapped.

"I first came to look at the building. Last time I'd been to Seattle it was vacant and for sale. I was going to put an offer on it, but I ran out of time because of an emergency at the Steakhouse." He smiled. "I wanted to see who had bought it and what they'd done to it. Once I saw the beauty behind the counter, I couldn't stay away."

"Hmmm, smooth talker." I smiled.

"I try. Seriously. That is the truth."

"Forgiven."

"Take some Advil and drink lots of water, you'll feel better in the morning. And call me. I put my number in your phone." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm guessing you need to walk me out. You've got lots of alarms to set."

"Oh, uhhh. Yeah." I blushed.

"Hey, I didn't recognize who you were until you said Esme's last name. I can understand about the security. I'm honored you'd let me into your home." He brushed a piece of hair behind my hair, I flinched, barely. "You've healed well."

"I take kickboxing. His picture is on my bag. It's great incentive."

He nodded as he walked out the door.

Locking everything and settling all alarms, I walked back into my apartment, setting my alarms and climbing into the shower. Feeling at peace for the first time in a long time and looking forward to Friday.

AN:

Yes… This IS a Bella and Jasper story…

She just must make sure her feelings are true…

No, she will not sleep with Stephan…

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

**On My Way**

Chapter 10

Friday rolled around and Stephan had sent roses on Thursday, apologizing for not being in after Monday, he'd had an emergency out of town and had to take care of it.

Sending Paul to the dollar store to buy some tall vases, we divided up the roses amongst the tables for everyone to enjoy, seeing as I didn't like roses myself.

Esme called around 2pm and said she'd be over at 4pm to help me get ready for tonight.

"Es, I'm fine." I laughed her off as I cleaned off the tables.

"I know. But I want to help." She begged.

"OK. Fine. You can do my hair. Bring Rose. She can do my make-up. She's always so busy I don't get enough time with her." I pouted.

"I know, the clients love her." Esme gushed. "I may get to retired so."

"Then what?"

"They I can restore houses!" She sounded like Alice.

"Instead of just decorating?" I questioned.

"There is a difference." She made fun of me.

"I'm sure there is to you." I stressed.

"Bella. I'll take old run-down places like yours and rebuild them, then Rose will come in and decorate them and we'll sell them."

"OK. Now I got it."

"See, I'd much rather do that than put up with color schemes anymore."

"And I'd rather just bake than deal with anything or anyone."

"Ugh! You've eventually got to deal with him." And by him I knew Esme was referring to Jasper.

"Not really. I can ignore him. We're not technically a couple."

"Bella…" She warned. "I'm sure when he's got a free weekend he'll be down. Alaska it's a quick flight."

"Fine. I'll call him next week and deal with him."

"Good. See you in a little bit."

I finished cleaning and set the alarms when everyone was finished. Esme and Rose had the keys and codes and could come up as they pleased; so, I went to shower.

"Here, we picked this for you to wear." Rose held out an emerald colored dress. It was a keyhole-halter, mini dress. Perfect for dinner and dancing. "These will go perfect." She produced a pair of heels from my closet and I grimaced.

"Rose, I hate heels."

"What? You're going to wear your Chucks?" she laughed.

I quirked a brow.

"Bella, I'm sure this man is at least 25 years old. Did you even talk age?" Esme asked and I nodded no.

"So, he doesn't know that you're barely legal." Rose busted out laughing.

"Shut it Rose." I frowned. "It doesn't stop Jasper." I threw out there.

"Bella. Jasper has known you since, forever." Esme gave me a sad look.

"Can we just finish." I sat in the chair.

As Esme started on my hair, the bell chimed and we looked at the security camera, a delivery?

"Flowers?" Esme smiled.

"I'll get them." Rose strolled out as Esme continued on my hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier Bella. We were just picking. We do love you." Esme apologized.

"I know. And I understand. I often forget I'm 18. Soon to be 19." I smiled.

"We all do. You've accomplished so much in your young life and overcome so much." Esme hugged me. She finished my hair which we left down in is natural waves and curls.

"It looks great Esme. Thank you!"

"Bella! Holy shit! Look at all these!" Rose laughed.

"More roses?" I groaned.

"He doesn't know?" she smiled and I shook my head.

"He sent two dozen on Thursday, they're out on the tables for people to enjoy."

"Do you two want these for any houses you're showing?" I asked.

"Bella? What if he asks?" Esme was concerned.

"I'm going to tell him tonight. I don't want him wasting money."

"OK. Now, let's do your makeup." Rose finished up and I had about twenty minutes before Stephan arrived.

Esme had taken pictures and sent me one and I must admit I did look good, I sent it to Alice and she asked where I was going, when I told her a date she called.

"WHAT?"

"Ali. He'll be here any minute. Can I call you later? Please. I'll tell you everything. It's a long story."

"You better damn it. I'm sure I'm going to have a pissed off brother too!" she snapped.

"Ali. C'mon. I'm not cheating on him. We're not together."

"We know this! He somehow doesn't. Look, we'll talk later. Love you. Be safe."

As soon as I hung up there was a knock at the door. I checked my lipstick and headed down.

"WOW! You look great." Stephan kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, you look good too."

"Meh, I'm used to wearing suits." He shrugged.

"Different car?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is my 'going out' car. It's sleeker." He chuckled.

"Ah, OK." I laughed.

"Speaking of which, I don't see one here." He said.

"No, I walk everywhere. If I need one I borrow one from Esme. The truck I had in college died and was 'vintage', way too expensive to fix. I'll eventually get one, just haven't seen anything worth spending all that money on yet."

"You're so unlike any woman I've ever met." He held my hand.

"Oh, um about that."

He chuckled "Please tell me you are a woman."

"Oh, yes. 100%. All real, I assure you. But, the flowers. Roses. I am not a fan."

"Really? I thought every woman wanted roses?"

"No. I like wild flowers, daisies, mums."

"I'll remember that." He kissed my knuckles. "You smell like vanilla.

"I use enough of it."

"I like it."

"Did you get everything settled with your emergency?"

"Yes. For now. But the joys of owning multiple businesses, there's always a fire to put out." He sighed.

"I understand that."

"That's what I like about you. You're so business savvy."

"Well, I do have a business degree."

"Speaking of, and I know this is such a taboo thing to talk about; but, how old are you? Because you talk SO much older than you actually look and it's exhilarating." He shook his head.

"You'll probably turn the car around once I tell you." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm 18, My birthday is September 13th."

"Shit." He released a breath.

"That's OK. I understand. I don't hold you to anything." I smiled, tears glistening in my eyes.

"No, no. I'd still like to take you out, if you don't mind? I'm 26."

"No. It's not like you're ancient, like 80." I laughed.

"Ok. Because it'd be a shame for no one to see you tonight."

We went to dinner and talked business. It was fantastic to talk to someone who had a business mind and could relate to me on all aspects of that.

He had to step away for a business call once and I checked my phone, I had a message waiting for me, opening it, I Iistened to it.

" _Seriously? You're going out with someone you barely know, dressed like that? You look gorgeous. I thought we meant something to each other. I can't believe you. I love you Bella. I want to talk to you face to face. Please. Can we work this out? I love you ~ Jasper"_

Sighing I shook my head and put my phone back into my purse right as he walked back to the table frowning.

"Sorry. Another 'fire'."

"Oh, do you have to go?"

"No. They can handle this one." He smiled.

"You Ok? You look upset."

"Oh, just a message from a friend with a problem. Not sure I can help them."

We finished dinner and he asked if I was ready to dance.

"You ready for bloody feet?"

"Seriously? Someone as beautiful as you and you're not graceful?"

"No, I'm so clumsy."

"Well, good thing my mother made me take all kinds of dance lessons then."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. We were raised with silver spoons in our mouths. I'm from money. I admit it. I have a helicopter, a private jet, houses, condos, you name it. I'm privileged." He shrugged. "I like to spoil a woman I'm with, but I'm never with more than one. I'm not that guy. I'm looking to settle down, I don't want to scare you. I know you're young, so if you just want to have fun, then we can have fun. I'm 26, I'm not 46, I've got time." He pulled me towards him as we walked out of the restaurant and planted a kiss on me.

"Whoa. That was a big speech." I placed a hand on his chest.

"I just want you to know where I stand." He shrugged.

"I appreciate that, thank you."

Arriving at the club he pulled into a private parking space.

"This is your club too?" I laughed.

"Guilty. Come on."

Walking in, he had me pulled tightly to his side and made it known to anyone that I was with him.

Walking into the VIP section he asked what I wanted to drink and I looked at him.

"Stephan I'm not old enough."

"Let me worry about that. How about some Champagne?"

"OK."

He had the waitress bring over a bottle for us.

He opened it and we had a few glasses before going onto the dance floor.

Pulling me too him the beat was slow and seductive.

"You're doing fine." He whispered in me ear.

"Sure I am." I giggled.

Stephan picked me up and put my feet on his, putting my body flush with his.

"Now you're dancing flawlessly." He kissed my neck.

I pushed off "Please don't." and walked back to the VIP section.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stephan came back concerned.

"Nothing. Can you take me home?" I was holding back the tears.

"Yeah."

He held me close once again as we walked out and drove home silently.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked lifting my chin at the door. "Hey, what's with the tears? Did I hurt you?"

"No. Not you." I wiped them away.

"Shit. Sorry. Was it something I said or did?" he was concerned and I nodded.

He hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." He kissed my forehead. "Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks. Sorry for ruining tonight. I had a great time."

"Me too. And you didn't ruin anything." He wiped my tears.

"Lunch this week?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll stop by." He kissed me softly and watched me go inside.

Setting all my alarms I went inside and showered and instead of crying, I just showered and made a mental note to go to the gym tomorrow.

Looking at the clock it was 11pm in Alaska, so I decided to bite the bullet and call Jasper.

"Bella! Thank god!"

"Hey. How've you been?"

"Missing you, going crazy because you won't talk to me and then mom has been talking crazy talk about you and then Stephan guy. Saying that you've been having coffee and lunch with him and tonight a date, I wanted to drive there and claim you for myself." He rambled on.

"You rambled on like Alice just now." I laughed.

"Good." He sighed.

"Good? Why?"

"Because I heard you laugh. You sound so sad." He whispered.

"Not sad, lots on my mind."

"Did something happen tonight? Did he hurt you?" Jasper growled.

"God no Jasper!" I snapped. "Stephan was a complete gentleman; he said something the way _HE_ said it and it trigged me. I freaked. I asked him to bring me home."

"What did he say?"

"None of your business."

"Seriously? You don't think it's any of my damn business?"

"No, I don't."

Jasper let out a breath. "Can I Skype with you? It's killing me not seeing you."

"Fine. Give me a second to turn my computer on." I got it set up on my coffee table and wrapped my favorite blanket around me. "Go ahead, hanging up."

Seconds later the 'ping' sound resonates through my apartment.

" _Man, you're a sight for sore eyes. So beautiful."_ _Jasper smiled at me._

" _Thanks, I just got out of the shower though and I'm pretty sure I've got leftover mascara on my face."_

" _No matter, still beautiful."_

 _His words made my stomach do funny things, Stephan's didn't, yeah I blushed, but no butterflies._

" _When is you next free weekend?" probing for a possible reconciliation._

" _I'm hoping next month. I should have a three-day furlough."_

" _Are you coming home?"_

" _By home do you mean mom's or your place?" he snarked with a wicked smile._

" _Jasper…"_

" _Just kidding. Yes. I have to see you. I need for you to realize that I do love you. I'll try not to be an asshole, I have so much to make up for." He shook his head._

" _I just want you to realize that I am capable of taking care of myself. I'm an adult."_

" _Bella, am I not allowed to worry about you? You're there, I'm here. I know things. Things I can't tell anyone about. Things that are happening in this world and I worry so fucking much about you."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _There you go again." He chuckled. "I haven't heard that in forever."_

" _Oh yeah." I laughed. "Listen, you get back I promise you a full day. I'll take it off."_

" _Can I get the entire weekend?" he asked._

" _That's pushing it."_

" _Bella. You've got people working for you. You can open and close the shop. We can spend the rest of the time together. Please." He begged. "Two days."_

" _OK. Two days. Your moms going to want one."_

" _Well, she'll want you there too." He bargained._

" _I know, but it will have to be for dinner."_

" _Fine. Ok, I've got to go. 4am. Comes early."_

" _Shit. That's four hours away." I chastised._

" _What about you?" he shot back._

" _I'm taking a sick day after opening. I've got shit to work out."_

" _Be careful. I love you."_

" _Good night Jasper." Smiling I hung up and my phone dinged._

" _I know you'll say it one day."_

 _I sent rolling eye emoji's and went to bed._

When my alarm went off I was not happy.

I let everyone in and let them know what was happening.

"OK everyone, today is your first test. Lindsey, you'll be front counter with Jack. Paul, you're running the kitchen. Got it?" They all answered and I informed them I was going back upstairs for a few hours and then I had errands to run later, I was not to be disturbed unless it was family or a restaurant emergency, no matter what.

I slept until 8am when the gym opened and then dressed in my workout clothes.

Looking at my phone I had 4 messages.

" _Good morning beautiful. Hope you slept well. Call me later. ~J"_

" _You stood me up. Hope you're OK. ~ Stephan"_

" _I need details." ~A_

" _Jasper said he needs to talk." ~Mama E_

I laughed at all of them and went on my way.

Arriving at the gym my trainer was surprised to see me.

"Wow, daylight hours!" she laughed.

"I know. I played hooky today. Need some kickboxing time."

"Let's get to it."

I spent two hours going at it, I went to do my last kick, a jump up roundhouse that I've done a million times and missed the bag, landing on my ankle.

"Shit!"

Zafrina my trainer came over to me. "Bella, you OK?"

"No. It hurts like hell."

"I'm calling Carlisle." She stated.

Carlisle rushed over and said he was taking me to the hospital, he was concerned it might be broken.

He carried me out to the car and then into the hospital once we arrived.

"Ok Bella, the X-rays show that it is broken. I'll get it casted, what color?" Carlisle smiled and I glared at him.

"Purple."

After being there for two hours we were finished.

"How am I going to walk up and down my stairs?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, I called Esme, she's went by and got some clothes already for you. So, you'll be staying with us for about two weeks. Hopefully I can get you into a walking cast after that."

"Ugh! What about work?"

"Well, you'll have to go by and tell them they're running the show. Esme can drive you and let you visit. But you can't work."

"OK."

We went by my shop to tell my employees what was going on, I told them I was also going to have reduced hours for the next few weeks as well.

Leaving the bakery Carlisle was helping me when we ran into Stephan.

"Bella?"

"Hey." I waved.

"Care to explain?"

"I'll give you a few." Carlisle walked to the car and I sat down at one of the outside tables and explained what happened.

"Ouch! So how long?" he asked.

"Six weeks."

"We still on for lunch?"

"Well, I won't be staying here, I can't get up and down the stairs, so…"

"I can come get you or Esme can join us. I'd just like to see you." He pushed a stray hair out of my face.

"I'll let you know what she says."

"OK. Let me walk you to the car at least." He helped me in and waved goodbye.

These next few weeks would be interesting.

Stephan was interesting, Jasper was doing things to me and he'd be here in a few weeks and I needed to figure that situation out.

Never a dull moment in the life of Bella Swan.

AN:

So, Stephan is interesting…

Jasper… Is he going to be sweet or possessive when he comes home?

What's Bella to do?

Up next, Jasper comes home and a romantic daycation… :0)

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

**On My Way**

Chapter 11

Esme has been such a gracious host these last few weeks and spoiling me like crazy.

She drives me everywhere, gets up at the crack of dawn to take me to my shop and get my gang started, where Stephan shows up to have morning coffee with us.

"There's something off about him Bella, I'm not just saying that because I want you with Jasper. I just want you to be happy. I think he's weasley." She stated.

"I'm not letting my heart get over run, if that's what you're worried about. Jasper truly has the edge. He's been really sweet and kind and when we Skype, he's been different. He said he has something special planned for us and he's hoping Carlisle has me in a walking cast by then."

"Well, you go in for your check-up next week, two days before Jasper comes home." Esme smiled.

Waiting at my appointment, there's a woman with two little kids and the boy is giving her a hard time, but the girl is sitting there quietly, Esme had gone to say hi to some of the nurses she knew and so I was people watching, this little family had me captivated and knowing I was nowhere near ready for kids.

The mom kept threatening the little boy "S.J., I'm going to call your father and tell him how naughty you were today!"

S.J. was around 6 or 7 would look at his mom and smirk "So, he's never home. What's he going to do?"

Little sister would just cling tighter to mommy, mom looked like she needed a bottle of wine, screw the glass.

Finally, Carlisle came out and called me and saw the little boy being disobedient.

"Hello there. Are you the one making all this noise in my hospital?" Carlisle asked with a big smile.

"Yes, it's so boring." He sighed.

"How about a lollipop and some cartoons on the TV." He handed each of the children a sugar free lollipop and had the nurse put it on cartoons to suit children, not adults.

"Thank you." The mom smiled at Carlisle.

"You're most welcome."

"Now, come Bella. We have a date with a saw."

"Bella? Do you own that bakery?" the woman asked.

"Yes, was there a problem?" I was now concerned with the way she said that.

"Stay away from my husband!" she got in my face.

"Excuse me." I was confused.

"Stephan. Stay away from him! I know he goes there to see you."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. He'll no longer be welcome. I promise. I don't play those games." I was truly mortified.

That asshole was going to get my wrath when he came walking in this afternoon.

"The ring? Family outings?" she asked.

"There was never a ring, and no outings. He worked. I work. I don't live for a man. I have very few hours available in my life, so I was probably convenient. But guess what? I don't put out, so he picked a lousy mistress, if that's what he thought he was getting. We talked business mostly." I shrugged and walked away with Carlisle apologizing once more.

"Well, that was awkward." Carlisle laughed.

"You think?"

Carlisle checked my foot and said he'd put a walking cast on, but I had to be careful and it I messed it up, I'd go back in a full cast and it'd be on longer.

"I promise I'll be careful."

"Okay, I'm holding you to that. I know how you are though when you're pissed off." He laughed.

"I'm not going to beat the guys ass, I wasn't vested in him. He was nice to talk too. He has a great business mind, it was nice. But I won't be a party to cheating and he won't be welcome into my shop with that in mind, only as a patron."

"Don't let Jasper know what he did." Carlisle gave me a look.

"Who did what?" Esme asked as she walked in.

"I'll tell you over lunch." I hopped off the table.

Esme laughed it up during lunch.

"Only you Bella, only you."

"Hush Esme. I don't need the 'I told you so' speech."

"Well I kind of did." She shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah."

We headed home and I showered and shaved the part of my leg I hadn't been able too for a few weeks because it was gross and told Esme I was going to take a nap.

"I'll wake you at dinner."

"No, we've got to go close the shop."

"I'll go close it. I know how to count money Bella. I've ran a business. Just rest." Esme assured me.

"You've done enough." I argued.

"Now, take your pain pill and rest! Quit running for one day! My orders." She pointed towards my room.

"Fine. Fine." I laughed and climbed in bed. She walked in and drew the curtains to make it darker.

"Rest."

I put on soft music, slipping off my pants, bra and top and slipping on a tank top after she left and sleeping in that and my panties, slipping under the soft cool sheets and falling fast asleep.

Not sure how long I'd been sleeping I felt the bed dip and my hair pushed out of my face and "Bella, Bella" being whispered.

"Ten more minutes." I grumbled.

Then I felt a kiss on my forehead and slapped the offender.

"What the fuck?" I sat up startled.

"Shit! You've got a mean right hook!" I shook my head looked to see Jasper running into my bathroom.

"Oh my god Jasper! Are you okay?" I hobbled over to him.

"Mom told me to come wake you for dinner." He grinned.

"And you end up with a bloody nose, I'm so sorry."

We finished cleaning him up and were getting ready to head down.

"Bella, aren't you forgetting something?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows.

I gasped, I still had on just my tank and panties.

"Out! I need to dress." I blushed.

He smirked and I dressed quickly.

"Glad you got the walking cast. I've got a great day planned tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell me?

"No, just wear some jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt and light sweater."

"Okay."

"Oh, and your hair in a ponytail. No makeup."

"Well, that's usually a given on." I shrugged.

Dinner was great, Esme had done everything at the shop for me, told me Stephan had been by to apologize and brought flowers for me, Esme had them on the bar.

"Oh, these are nice." I smile and winked at Esme.

"Since when do you like roses?" Jasper looked offended.

"Be nice." Esme snapped at him. "I'm sure you'll learn everything tomorrow."

"If he's nice."

"UGH! You're not supposed to take her side mom." Jasper laughed.

Jasper and sat out on the swing and talked, catching up.

"Can I learn about this Stephan character tonight? Than our day isn't ruined tomorrow?

I told him all about Stephan and what I'd found out at the doctor's appointment.

"So, was he just trying to get into your pants or what?" Jasper was furious.

"I don't really know. I told him I wasn't going to sleep with anyone, that wasn't what I was looking for. We just spent hours talking business. I seriously think he's just bored intellectually and had he'd told me he was married up front, we could have been friends and talked business at the shop, I feel bad for his wife. She's thinking there's so much more between us where there wasn't." I sighed.

"Bella, only you would feel bad for the wife when you're the one who was lied too." Jasper laughed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"How else am I supposed to feel? She thinks her husband is having sex with this young thing, when he honestly doesn't even have the energy, I'm sure. He just wants me for what's between here." I laughed pointed between my ears. "Mental stimulation, not physical is what he's craving. He was never overly handsy. He only tried to deepen a kiss once, but when I told him 'no', he was okay with it. He knew what happened to me, from the last name." I shrugged.

"Wow." Jasper was left speechless for once.

We sat out there for a while, I was curled into Jasper's side and he was rocking us.

"This is nice." I sighed.

"It is."

"I want to try." I looked up to him.

"Try what?" he looked puzzled.

"Us. I want an us." I pulled his face to mine a kissed him softly.

He had a goofy grin on his face when I pulled away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You just have to promise me you're in 100% too. This can't be one sided."

"Bella, I've wanted this for quite some time. I'm glad you've finally caught on." He pulled me on his lap.

"This isn't about sex either Jasper." I gave him a serious look.

"I've waited this long, I can wait longer; and no, I'm not going to get it from someone else, so don't even suggest that. I know how your brain works."

"Sorry, I kind of have trust issues."

"But you shouldn't. I haven't cheated on you. I can understand about being alone, but about being a couple? Don't overthink us. Okay?" he pleaded.

"Okay." I smiled.

We had a pretty good kissing session before he stopped it and said we needed sleep because of our big day tomorrow.

"Rest. I'll wake you."

"I bet I'm up before you."

"And what are the stakes?"

"Loser buys breakfast."

"You're on Swan." He nibbled my lips at the door and gave me a quick kiss.

I slept soundly that night.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

Swatting at my face and connecting with someone else and hearing a chuckle, "You'd think I'd learn."

"Damn it. I guess I'm buying breakfast." I sat up.

"You really need to wear more to bed." He growled running his hands up my sides.

"Thought it wasn't about sex?" I quirked an eye brow.

"I swear it's not, but I'm a guy and you are wearing this tiny tank that's barely containing the girls." He pulls me into his lap "Inside we're all twelve and like boobs." He confesses making me laugh.

"Okay, well out. Let me shower and cover the girls so your inner twelve-year-old can go away and your honorable gentleman can come back out."

"You're no fun Isabella." He pouted.

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." He kissed me softly and walked out.

I got myself together and showered dressing quickly and walking downstairs.

Esme had breakfast made.

"Look, you don't have to buy." He laughed, stealing a kiss.

"Hmmm, that looks promising." She pointed out.

"We're going to try." I informed her.

She shrieked like Alice, sending Carlisle running into the kitchen still tucking his shirt into his pants.

"What happened?" he was panting.

"They're a couple!" Esme was dancing.

Carlisle hugged me.

Jasper borrowed one of their cars and we were out of the house by 7am.

"Have you ever flown in a Sea Plane?"

"Uh, no."

"Good, you're in for lots of adventures today."

Within twenty minutes we were at a business that read 'Seattle Orca Whale Watching'.

"It will take about an hour and then we can walk around for a little bit before our ferry leaves, I've ordered a basket lunch for us while we're on it, we'll pick that up, I've got a reserved table too, that way we don't have to stand the entire time. Then we'll eat dinner before flying back. I've got reservations made for dinner too. It's low key, so don't panic about dress code."

"You're pulling out all the stops."

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman and a romantic." He kissed me as we walked into the tiny office and gave his name.

The day was wonderful, the flight beautiful, we took so many pictures. He had people snapping pictures of us and he was snapping selfies of us; dinner was magical, it was a quaint little restaurant on the wharf with a million-tea light and twinkle lights, right up Alice's alley, they served a little of everything. Jasper had steak that he said was perfection and I had shrimp alfredo.

"Jasper, thank you for today. It was perfect. I don't think I could have asked for a more perfect first date."

"The first of many Bella. I want you to consider coming to visit me next time. Please."

"My shop." I argued.

"My mom can take care of it. She's done it for the past week, has she not?"

"Well yes. But she shouldn't have too. She's on the verge of retiring."

"Bella. I'm not asking you to move to Alaska, just a weekend visit We've got to make this work sweetheart."

"I'll talk to her." I promised.

"That's all I ask."

All too soon he was headed back to Alaska, but on much better terms than last time.

"I'll Skype with you in a day or two, but we'll be texting until then. Yours."

"Yours." We kissed until the last minute and he ran to the check in.

"Yours?" Esme asked.

"I'm not ready to say, 'I love you' and he keeps saying it, I feel bad, so I said 'Yours' the other day and he liked that. And now that's what we say."

"That's very sweet. Almost as meaningful as 'I love you', though." She gave me a look.

"Meh, I'm committing myself to him; that much is true and he knows I'm not going anywhere. So, it is a kind of promise."

Esme hugged me. "Welcome to the family 'officially'." She made air quotes and we broke into fits of laughter.

AN:

They're OFFICIAL…

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

**On My Way**

 **Chapter 12**

 **"Jasper, I'm getting ready to board my flight, I hope you get this message." I sighed not being able to reach him all morning.**

 **Thankfully the flight was short.**

 **Getting off the plane I scanned the waiting area for him and nothing, thinking he might have got there late I went to baggage, even though I don't have anything here, he doesn't know that. Nothing.**

 **Pulling out my phone to call him yet again when I'm suddenly picked up and spun around with a kiss planted on my lips like I've never had before.**

 **"I'm so sorry. I had to go to the bathroom." He laughed and I shook my head.**

 **"You were about to get a nasty message." I gave Jasper the bitch brow.**

 **"But I'm here, you're here and I've got a surprise for you." He grabbed my backpack from me and asked if there were any other bags, I shook my head no.**

 **"Everything you need for the weekend is in here?" He asked dumbfounded.**

 **"Yes. Jasper I'm not a clothes whore."**

 **Jasper laughed "I know. I just didn't think you'd pack this light."**

 **"There's jeans, sweaters and under garments. I'll buy travel toiletries here and if I need something more, we can go shopping." I shrugged.**

 **"Why buy travel size stuff? You'll be coming back, leave them here."**

 **"Hmmm, look at you, handsome and smart."**

 **"Of course." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.**

 **Arriving at his apartment, I was impressed it was so neat, but plain.**

 **"Where's the decorations?"**

 **"Hey, I'm a man and I'm rarely here. Besides it's still Base housing, even if it's off base."**

 **"Your mom would stroke." I laughed.**

 **"I know, that's why I haven't invited her here yet." He raised his eyebrows.**

 **"Gotcha."**

 **"What would you like for dinner, the only thing I have here are some of your favorite snacks. I don't keep a lot of food here either." He ran a hand through his hair.**

 **"Surprise me. You know what's good."**

 **"Alright, we'll go eat and then go shopping for your girly stuff."**

 **Jasper took me to a local seafood restaurant on the waterfront. The food was outstanding and the company even better. Jasper was obviously a regular as everyone greeted him when we walked in.**

 **"Famous?" I laughed.**

 **"Yeah, we come here a lot. Friday nights are all you can eat shrimp and oyster night. Us military guys can put away the food."**

 **"I can imagine."**

 **We went shopping at the little shopping center down the road and I bought stuff to keep at his apartment, including some clothes, so I wouldn't have to pack every time, yes, I'm that lazy.**

 **"Now, let's go home and binge watch something with this ice cream."**

 **After scanning through Netflix, Hulu and Amazon, we decided on Godless, a Netflix original.**

 **I must have fallen asleep, because I felt someone picking me up and started flailing.**

 **"Hey, it's OK. I've got you." Jasper whispered.**

 **I sighed and snuggled into his chest.**

 **"Can I take your socks and pants off?" Jasper asked and I nodded.**

 **We snuggled close together and I slept good, until waking to Jasper's raised voice.**

 **"NO! I'm on leave this weekend. I cannot come in for field training." He barked. "I don't care if it was misplaced on the schedule, my girlfriend flew in from Seattle and I will not abandon her."**

 **Hearing him actually call me his girlfriend sent butterflies into overdrive in my stomach and a goofy grin on my face.**

 **Slipping on my sleep pants, I walked into the kitchen to see him on the phone and pacing.**

 **He looked up at me and smiled, pulled out a mug and made my coffee for me.**

 **"Go shower, we've got an appointment." He put his hand over the phone to tell me and peck a kiss. Nodding, I grabbed my coffee and headed to the bathroom.**

 **Hopping in his car we arrive at a tour office.**

 **"Welcome, are you here for the private tour?" The elderly gentleman asked.**

 **"Yes sir. I'm Jasper, I called you a few weeks ago to book it."**

 **The gentleman locked up his shop and led us to his Hummer.**

 **The tour was beautiful, we got to learn about all the history of Anchorage and take in the beautiful sights from a top of Chugach mountain.**

 **"Jasper, this is beautiful. It's so peaceful, even though the city is right below."**

 **"That's why I wanted you to see it."**

 **That evening we ordered pizza and decided on a Stranger Things marathon.**

 **"I can't believe our weekend is over." I sighed.**

 **"We've got a lifetime." Jasper whispered, not knowing if I was supposed to hear it, I just snuggled closer.**

 **We had a great make-out session before falling asleep snuggled together again.**

 **Over breakfast Jasper had a sad smile on his face. "It'll be about two or three months before we can do this again." He held my hand.**

 **"We've got Skype and phones and letters." I reminded him.**

 **"I know, but it's not the same. I'm going to miss you in my bed." He sighed.**

 **"I'll miss it too."**

 **"Let's get you to the airport."**

 **Once at the airport we stayed wrapped in each other until it was time for me to board, he gave me a kiss I wasn't soon to forget and waved until we couldn't see each other anymore.**

 **Esme was waiting for, all smiles.**

 **"So, how was it?"**

 **"Too short." I sighed, wiping away the moisture from my eyes.**

 **"He'll be here before you know it." Esme assured me.**

 **"I'm just glad I gave him another chance and he kept his promise. This weekend was great and we didn't even sleep together." I blushed.**

 **"Bella, he knows what you've been through; more than anyone and he'd never push you."**

 **"I know and that makes him all the more special."**

 **The next few months went by fast at times, other days, especially days we couldn't talk were excruciatingly slow.**

 **"Jasper arrives tomorrow. Did you take the day off?" Esme asked.**

 **"I did. You were right to promote Paul to manager. It's given me a lot more freedom to get other things done."**

 **"Of course, I was." Esme smirked.**

 **I spent the night cleaning my apartment from top to bottom, even though it didn't need it and made sure I had my list made for the store, so I could go first thing and have everything ready.**

 **Driving my new SUV, I smiled all the way to the airport.**

 **AN:**

 **Things progress, but they're still taking it slow.**

 **Reviews=Love**


	13. Chapter 13

**On My Way**

Chapter 13

Jasper is half way through his last enlistment. Four more years to go. We've made our relationship work the last year and a half and racked up a lot of frequent flier miles, considering he's in charge of training, he's been to most of the Army bases in the U.S. and when he's had extended stay, I fly out and stay with him for the weekends. Jasper just got stationed in Hawaii at Ft. Shaftner for the next six months, so I'm flying out for a week to help him get settled and some sightseeing.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He squeezed me tight.

"I can say the same for you solider."

He grabbed my backpack like always and we headed out to his Jeep.

"This is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it, we've got a full schedule this weekend." He kissed my hand.

Jasper wasn't kidding, he took me to the beach every morning and we did yoga while the sun rose, he said they had great places for night time yoga to watch the sunset, but I didn't want to have to rush whatever we were doing to be home by then.

Jasper took me to the Lyon **Arboretum** , we went on a food tour, swam with dolphins, The Queen Emma Summer Palace, and a helicopter tour.

"Jasper, I don't want to leave, this week has been perfect." I told him as we toured the **Arboretum**.

"Bells I know we've got four more years of this, but I want you to know that you're it for me. Bella will you marry me?" Jasper was down on one knee with a platinum engagement ring that had a beautiful pearl, encircled with diamonds as well as around the band, and a hibiscus on each side with a diamond in the middle.

"Yes, 100 times yes!" he stood up and pulled me to him, kissing me softly.

Everyone had stopped to watch and they were clapping and giving us congratulations.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world today."

"I think I'm the luckiest man. You're in my life and you've agreed to marry me. Can life get any better?"

I just smiled.

That night he took me to a fabulous restaurant where we celebrated our engagement and then snuggled until falling asleep. I awoke to feather light kisses all over my face and neck.

"Good morning beautiful." Jasper smiled.

"Mmm, Good morning. Jasper it's late. We missed our yoga."

"I wanted you to sleep in so we could go to breakfast before you leave." He pulled me to him.

We both showered, and after Jasper was finished he said he had a surprise first.

He pulls up his Skype account and Esme, Carlisle, Sue, my dad, Emmett and Rose.

I looked at him in question and he whispered in my ear "I wanted us to tell them together", nodding I smiled at the screen.

"Bella, you look great and rested." Esme smiled. "Are you calling with your flight information?"

"Yeah, yes Jasper will fill you in on that, he apparently got a later flight this afternoon."

"You'll be happy to know that I know where I'm going after here." Jasper spoke up and I looked at him, he hadn't filled me in on that.

"Where?" I breathed out.

"I'll be in California at Fort Irwin." He smiled.

"Jasper!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him, fisting my hands in his hair, forgetting about our Skype guests.

"HELLO? Bella, Jasper!" My dad snapped, making us jump apart. "What the hell is that?"

We both laughed nervously and I spoke up showing my ring. "Jasper proposed last night and I said yes!"

Everyone exploded with questions and squeals.

"We've got to go. I'll text you the flight information mom. Love you!" we blew kisses at the screen and shut the laptop.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so excited you'll be in California. I'll be able to see you so much more."

"That's why I chose it. I had two choices." He shrugged.

"What was the other?"

"Florida." He laughed.

"Ugh! I'm so glad that you didn't choose that." I kissed him.

"Me too. Now, let's go eat so we can do one more thing before you go."

Jasper text Esme the flight information as we strolled through all the little shops in town.

"I'm going to miss you so much beautiful." Jasper buried his nose in my hair.

"I'm going to miss you too solider."

"It's just a few months. I'll come visit when I get settled."

"I know. We'll talk all the time. I love you. Be safe."

"That's supposed to be my line." Jasper chuckled.

We kissed up until the gate.

"Be safe, I love you." He hugged me as tight as he could and kissed me one last time.

"I'll call you when I get home." I yelled as I walked away.

Landing I was met with the entire family, minus Sue and my dad.

Hugs were given all around.

"Let's get some dinner and then we'll take you home." Esme hugged me again.

"I suppose there's no use in arguing is there?"

Esme shook her head. "Jasper wouldn't talk to me if he found out I didn't take care of you."

"I know. I know. He told me to take care of myself."

We ate dinner and I asked Esme why Alice wasn't on the call.

"She got invited to Paris."

"What? And she didn't tell me."

"She didn't want to bother you, it was last minute." Esme assured me.

Arriving at my apartment, I was happy to be home, but missing Jasper already.

Putting my backpack in my bedroom, I see a giant flower arrangement on my dresser and read the card.

 _ **I'm the happiest man in the world since you've said yes.**_

 _ **I'm finding it hard to be mean to these recruits.**_

 _ **Thank you again.**_

 _ **All my love, Jasper xoxoxoxoxo**_

I immediately called him.

"Hey beautiful. Made it home safely I see."

"I did. I love the flowers."

"Good. It means mom actually listened." He laughed.

"Yes, and she made me eat too."

"Good, I told her to make sure she keeps an eye on you."

I laughed. "Who's going to keep an eye on you?"

"Well I am a trained solider, you know. So, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I'm allowed to worry too."

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got to get to work."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Future Mrs. Cullen."

"I like the sound of that. Love you. Be safe."

"You too."

We gave kisses before hanging up.

Sighing, I took a shower before going to bed.

Surprisingly I fell right asleep, but the alarm was way too early.

AN:

Surprised?

Here's a link to Bella's ring…

Reviews=Love

images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=iEpq1%2BeH&id=01A204D86465DD8EDADD61987FAF9BA1C4C370E2&thid= 1-eHCYLfP4UGJq3ufAEgDY&mediaurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fs-lv8wwzzpu5%2Fimages%2Fstencil%2F500x659%2Fproducts%2F5921%2F27555%2FAP89_white_gold_platinum_pearl_diamond_wedding_band_diamond_engagement_ring_matching_band_1_00347. %3Fc%3D2&exph=375&expw=500&q=unique+hawaiin+engagement+rings&simid=608003221787247416&ajaxhist=0&pivotparams=insightsToken%3Dccid_cFU3Dm45*mid_C74CBC4257EE3CCDCD2628B851C6FC6C4895A2D2*simid_607988292486696232*thid_ 3Dm45-1YSx5LKYTgxmwEgDY&iss=VSP


	14. Chapter 14

**On My Way**

Chapter 14

Two of our four years, done!

Jasper is getting a two week leave and he's taking me on a weeklong vacation, where, I don't know. He said he's got it all planned out and to pack lots of swimsuits, shorts and tank tops; so here I am sifting through the box of clothes Alice has sent me. She's become my personal designer and I'm like her model, but all my clothing is A. Cullen original. This box is shockingly full of all the things Jasper has requested, so that means that Alice knows, but isn't talking. Yes, I'm pouting.

"Knock, knock!" Esme let herself into my apartment. "You're just now packing? Jasper will be here tomorrow and you're leaving the next day."

"Esme, it doesn't take much time to pack this." I held up a barely their bikini.

"She out did herself this time." She chuckled.

"Yeah, this stuff won't cover anything." I shook my head.

"Well, Jasper won't be complaining."

Esme helped me finish packing and then took me to dinner. We talked about what to do when he's here for his week and she knew he was staying with me.

"Well, I'd like a nice dinner. Alice is going to try and fly in for a day or so."

"I'll be working during the days, so you'll have him then."

"Bella. Why didn't you get Paul to work? He can run that place by himself with minimal help you know."

"I know. I just feel bad. Maybe I should hire someone else." I suggested. "I can afford it."

"Yes! Hire someone for your lunch rushes, that way you won't have to be there as much."

"I'll put an ad in today."

I hugged Esme goodbye and headed towards my apartment, so excited I didn't know if I would sleep.

My phone buzzing off the nightstand woke me.

"Hello?"

"Sleeping Beauty." Jasper's smooth voice rang through my phone.

"Mmmm, good morning." Smiling I snuggled into bed.

"I'll be there in a few hours, you ready?"

"I will be. Your mom is picking you up though. I've got some last-minute things to do."

"Last-minute?" he questioned.

"Yes, I do own my own business you know?"

"I do know. I just can't wait to see you. It's been too long."

"Agreed. Two months is too much. Tell your boss."

Jasper laughed hardily.

"I've got to run babe. One last stop before I board."

"See you in a few. I love you."

"Love you more." Jasper kissed the phone and then hung up.

Getting up and dressing, I went down to the bakery to start baking some specialties.

"Look who's up early." Paul laughed as he walked in.

"Yes, I was woken up by my phone."

"Someone's got it bad."

"You think?" I wiggled my engagement ring.

"When ARE you setting the date? It's been what, two years?"

"Jasper has two years left. He's not sure if he wants to stay in or retire. I'm not ready to travel for the next four years, nor to be at home longing for my husband." I shrugged.

"But aren't you longing for him now?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged.

Paul gave me the what are you waiting for look.

"You've been talking to Esme." I waved him off.

"Possibly."

We finished baking and made small talk.

"Okay, quit stalling. Go shower and go get your man." Paul shooed me out of the kitchen.

Running upstairs, I showered and dressed in a cute sundress, sandals and fixed my hair to be down naturally.

"I'm out!" I shouted to Paul as he just waved from the sink.

Arriving at Esme's my nerves were getting the best of me. I'd been thinking a lot lately about our wedding and Jasper was wanting to get married sooner, rather than later; stating that his mom could look over things while I was away, wherever we ended up. I was also thinking about sleeping with Jasper. We hadn't taken that step yet, but this weekend would be perfect, it was our engagement anniversary and our sexual tension had been so bad the last time I went to see him, that he pulled on sweatpants and slept on the couch. I was mad and felt rejected, but also, I knew I hadn't been ready. I think I am now.

"Babe!" Jasper ran to me and swung me around when I entered the kitchen.

"I've missed you." I melted into his hard body.

"You have no idea." He breathed in my scent.

Esme told us to have a seat, she had some snacks ready.

Sitting around the table, I blurted out "let's set our date."

Esme and Jasper both sat there speechless.

Jasper snapped out of it first and grabbed my hand, "You're sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it a lot and we need to, we don't need to wait two more years."

"I'm the luckiest man ever!" Jasper planted a big kiss on me.

"We'll start planning when you two get back." Esme finally spoke up.

The rest of the day was spent catching up until Carlisle came home and we all went to dinner.

Jasper and I parting ways with them at the restaurant and heading back to my apartment.

"You've redecorated?"

"I have. Just some paint and new rugs mostly."

"It looks cheerier."

"I'm a lot happier lately." I kissed him softly.

"Can we shower?" he asked.

"Yeah." Showering was one of our favorite things to do as soon as we were alone. We washed each other slowly, all while leaving soft kisses, above the chest. It was incredibly erotic.

Snuggling together in my bed, we fell asleep with soft kisses, knowing the alarm would go off too early to get to the airport.

AN:

Next chapter…

VACATION…

Will she, or won't she?

Reviews=Love


	15. Chapter 15

**On My Way**

Chapter 15

Arriving at the airport Jasper grabbed our bags and then my hand "come on my love, we've got some relaxing to do."

"Where are we off too?" Jasper pointed to the board once inside. "Miami?" I laughed.

"No ma'am, Key West. Miami is just the first stop, we'll board a boat to Key West, I've got a driver waiting for us there. I'm spoiling you this week Bella."

After checking our bags and finally boarding, we were on our way and I'm not ashamed that I fell asleep on Jasper's shoulder most of the flight.

"Well, look who's awake." Jasper chuckled and kissed me.

"Did you sleep?"

"I might have dozed a little, are you ready to be pampered all week?"

"Jasper as long as I'm with you, I'm pampered. You're all I need."

"Well I'm going to push it to extreme then. We've got a couple's massage, spa day, romantic walks on the beach, and we're on the adult only side of the resort. We can go out and explore or just relax on the beach. Your call."

"Let's play it by ear. No plans." I squeezed his hand.

"Sounds good. Now buckle up, we're getting ready to land."

After gathering our bags, Jasper guided me to the Uber waiting to take us to the boat.

"Couldn't we have just drove to the Keys?"

"Of course! But taking this little boat will be so much more fun." He kissed before jumping into the boat and holding out his hand for me.

The boat ride was fantastic, I had no idea Jasper knew how to drive a boat.

"I want to buy one of these after I retire from the military, taking weekend getaways or spending nights just floating. We'll need to look at houses on the lake or something." He flashed a huge grin.

This was happening, it was really happening.

Arriving at the dock, Jasper tied up the boat and we went in search of our driver.

The driver was holding a sign for us and took our bags from Jasper, Jasper telling him where we're staying, the driver smiled and held the door open for us.

"Jasper this trip had to of cost a fortune." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it darlin', we've got plenty. Seriously." He leveled me with a look.

Arriving at the hotel, they unloaded our bags and took us in a fancy golf cart to our room.

"You've got a beach front balcony, and you're on the adult only end of the resort. We've got everything you asked for sir, just call when you'd like the masseuses, they'll come to the room and your spa services, we tend to keep those to only three couples at a time, so you've got quiet and privacy." The concierge informed us.

"Thank you very much." Jasper handed him a tip and waved him off as he tried to help with the bags.

"Now, should we rest before dinner or go look around?"

"Let's look around. It's still early enough."

We headed towards downtown and when it was time to eat he asked if I wanted to go back or if I wanted to eat somewhere local.

"Local. Some of these places look great." Walking around we found a nice seafood place on the river.

"Thank you." I looked into his eyes and gave him a sincere smile.

"For what?" he grinned.

"For everything. You were patient with me even when I pushed you away. You'd do anything for me and I know I'd be crushed if I lost you."

"Hey, I'd move heaven and earth for you. You're my forever!" he kissed me softly.

After dinner we walked back to the hotel and took a walk on the beach.

"This is gorgeous! I can't believe the water is actually warm." I laughed when Jasper picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, kissing him deeply.

"I hope you know how much I love you and can't wait to start our forever." I nodded, because I was about to cry. "I'm not reenlisting. I can't have our marriage start out like this, never seeing each other. I'm going to teach at the high school."

"What? But you love the military." I was surprised.

"But I love you more. I wasn't joking when I said you're my forever. I don't want to have to spend months away from you. I want us in bed every night together. Always apologizing after fights, not going to bed angry, I'm going to fight for us every day, even if there's nothing wrong, I'm never losing you." The kiss he gave me after his speech let in all come through.

"Jasper, I'm speechless." I hugged him tightly.

Walking back to our room we showered together and then snuggled in with a movie.

"I want this forever." I kissed his chest.

"And little kids one day too." He kissed the top of my head.

"Really?" I sat up to look at him.

"Yes. I want two boys and a girl, but I'll take anything we can get."

"I want that too." I fell asleep on Jasper's chest, like I always did while watching the movie and him running his fingers through my hair.

I woke up to an empty bed and heard the shower running, tip-toeing into the bathroom, I stepped into the shower and wrapped my arms around Jasper.

"Mmmm… I was wondering when you'd join me." He chuckled.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"How about a boat tour? They have one leaving in an hour. They serve breakfast and snacks, then when we get back some lunch and the beach?" Jasper asked.

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

We finished showering and dressed.

Jasper pulled on a pair of khaki's and a tank top, along with his flip-flops. "Well, you look comfy." I smiled. Not used to seeing him dressed like that.

"You need to get clothes on. It's hard for me to concentrate." He pointed to the bulge in his pants.

"Jasper, I'm in a robe? How sexy can that be?"

"It's not the robe, it's what's NOT on underneath it." I shook my head and finished getting ready.

I put on the outfit that Alice had packed, it was a white halter top with blue detail and matching white shorts. The outfit was a light gauze material and I put on the matching white sandals.

Walking out, Jasper let out a low whistle "I hope there's not a lot of men on this cruise today" and I laughed.

"Jasper, please. I'm sure there's other women that are much more beautiful than me."

"Don't say that Bella. You're the most beautiful woman I know."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

We headed for the cruise and the yacht was beautiful.

"Jasper, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"Hmm… Look at these men staring at you." He pouted.

"Blame your sister." I laughed.

"I'm taking your picture and texting her, telling her she's disowned."

"Be nice. I thought you liked the outfit?"

" _I do!_ But so, do these other men." He glared.

"Please don't go caveman on me. Protect me." I fluttered my eyelashes.

He chuckled and shook his head.

Breakfast was fantastic. Anything you wanted, they had. Jasper snuck me a mimosa, but after that I had a coffee and then water, it was hot, and I didn't want to get dehydrated.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jasper wrapped himself behind me.

"Immensely." Sinking into his embrace and enjoying the scenery.

"Me too." He kissed my neck.

"I can't wait until we're together all the time." Leaning back and kissing his cheek and he smiled.

"Soon babe, soon. I'll come back home and be a teacher, we'll get a house, get married, travel and have babies."

"You make is sound so easy." I laughed.

"It will be. We can do anything with each other." He promised. "Our forever has already started." Jasper squeezed me tightly, placing kisses on my neck.

"Forever. I like the sound of that."

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon on the cruise before heading back to the hotel and taking on the beach; if Jasper thought this outfit was skimpy, he's going to die when he sees my swimsuits.

Smiling I grabbed my bag and told him I'd be out in a few.

Opening the bathroom door, I knew I'd made the right choice.

AN:

Continuing the vacation next chapter.

Reviews=Love

La Mer Dewey Resort:

room/la-mer-dewey-ocean-view/


	16. Chapter 16

**On My Way**

Chapter 16

"Remind me to thank Alice!" Jasper grinned wickedly, picking me up and carrying me to the beach.

"Put me down." I was laughing and kicking.

Jasper did just that, throwing me in the water.

"I can't believe you did that!" I came up for air, laughing.

"You were looking a little hot and way too sexy." He pulled me against him and kissed me hard.

"I love you." I pulled away panting.

"I can't wait until we're married. I want to travel everywhere with you." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait to be your wife and start our lives."

"Mmmm… I like the sound of that." Jasper kissed me deeply.

We spent the afternoon lounging on the beach and splashing in the ocean before cleaning up and going to dinner.

Our vacation was great, a little too short as it would be a few months before I saw Jasper again.

Arriving back home Esme had brunch waiting. We sat around showing her pictures and then started talking dates, Esme wasn't kidding when she said as soon as we got back.

"My next long leave is this summer, if nothing major happens. How does that sound?" Jasper asked.

"Perfect! It gives me time to train someone to help out and to plan." I squeezed his hand.

"Do you want a big or small wedding?" Esme asked.

"I want Bella to have whatever she wants but know this; you deserve the best Bella." Jasper looked at me seriously.

We kicked around dates and I already knew the colors I wanted because of Jasper's dress blues, they would be blue, and silver and I wanted it elegant but simple.

"We'll look at places and then nail down dates, we can start on that tomorrow, you two head back to Bella's for some rest." Esme ordered.

Walking into my apartment Jasper pushes me against the door and attacks my mouth. "You're too enticing for your own good." He kissed my neck; our sexual tension was growing, and I knew I couldn't resist him anymore.

"Jasper take me to bed." I whispered softly, and Jasper froze.

"Are you sure?" his eyes dancing with delight.

"I'm sure. I want to be yours, only yours."

Jasper picked me up and took me to my room, I was nervous and shaking. Jasper kept stopping with each piece of clothing removed, asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I kept repeating over and over softly, I'm not sure if it was for Jasper or me though.

Once all our clothing was removed, Jasper kissed my scars first, then came back up and kissed me softly.

"Last time I'm going to ask darlin', you're sure?" he nuzzled my neck.

"Yes. Make me yours."

I was shaking for the first few minutes Jasper entered me, he stopped and waited for me to tell him to go ahead.

I had no idea making love would be like this. Jasper was gentle and kissed me softly.

He seemed to know when I was close and reached between us, rubbing my nub until I couldn't take it anymore. I as came, Jasper came with me, I started crying and Jasper softly wiped my tears away, shushing me, letting me know everything was alright.

"I'm not crying because I'm scared, I'm crying because I could feel how much you loved me, and I never want it to end." Pulling Jasper down on top of me and hugging him tight.

"Darlin' I'm going to squish you." He chuckled.

"I don't care, don't you dare move Jasper." Jasper rolled us, so I was on top.

"There, that's better." He smiled at me and kissed me softly.

We laid in bed the rest of the night trading soft touches and kisses until my stomach growled.

"Want me to order a pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to jump in the shower." Jasper said he would join me and then order the pizza.

After washing each other, we got out, ordered pizza and vegged out on the couch, watching a movie and eating.

"Come on sleepy, let's get you to bed." Jasper picked me up and carried me to bed, we slept snuggled up together the rest of the night.

By the end of the week when it was time for Jasper to go, we had our venue and dates set.

"Anything you want for the food and cake are fine, you know I'm not picky." He chuckled as I held him tight.

"Okay, I'll send you pictures."

"I want pictures of you Bella, not cake." He chuckled, making me take a selfie with him. "Send that to me, okay?" I nodded yes. "I love you Bella. I'll call soon." He hugged me tightly before jogging off.

I stood there crying, watching my heart walk away.

AN:

Sorry so short, but I'm catching all my stories up.

Sorry for the long MIA…

Reviews=Love


End file.
